


Ojala no lo hubiera deseado

by EmDeMa



Series: Ojala [2]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, mención de personajes secundarios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDeMa/pseuds/EmDeMa
Summary: Cuando el cuerpo de Alex Willow es reportado. Las cosas para la familia Barber se ponen borrosas al ser Jacob el principal sospechoso del asesinato.Mientras que Ben trata de no perder la esperanza en la situación, comienza a hundirse en su propio agujero negro.
Relationships: Ben Rifkin/Jacob Barber, Jacob Barber/Ben Rifkin
Series: Ojala [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031316
Kudos: 3





	1. "Una gran persona" gran mentira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay unas pocas incongruencias en capítulos mas adelante, pasarlos desapercibidos por favor.

Jacob, Dylan, Derek y Ben estaban sentados en la habitación del primero, jugando videojuegos.

\- Que putada amigo, debió ser horrible - Dijo Derek mientras jugaba. Ben soporto las ganas de llorar por Alex, ante todos tenia que aparentar. 

\- Cielos, creo que mis padres no me dejaran ir de nuevo a la escuela caminando después de esto - Opino Dylan - Jake, ¿Tu que dices? - Le pregunto.

\- No se, ¿Por qué le paso eso a alguien tan bueno? - Contesto con sarcasmo. Ben le miro con seriedad, no quería escuchar a Jacob hablar de esa manera, claro, lo entendía, pero en parte, no se sentía bien por lo que sucedió. Alex fue su amigo por años, puede que su amistad no hubiera terminado de forma correcta, no estaba feliz por su muerte.

Dylan se mostro algo ofendido por la broma de Jacob, pero trato de no darle importancia.

Cuando Derek y el se fueron. Andy y Laurie miraron a los muchachos a su cuidado. Antes de decir algo.

\- ¿Cómo se sienten con la situación? - Pregunto Laurie.

\- No se - Levanto los hombros Ben.

\- Supongo que normal -

\- ¿Están seguros? - Andy miro a Ben - Escuche que eran amigos -

\- Bueno, dejamos de serlo hace un mes - Contesto recordando la situación del video. La tarjeta de memoria que el chico todavía tenia, oculta en su casa - No se lo tomen a mal, pero no era la persona más agradable y bondadosa del mundo - Miro a Jacob.

\- Es verdad - Los padres de Jacob suspiraron antes de salir y desearles dormir bien - ¿Te encuentras bien Ben? - Le pregunto Jake mientras veía su rostro cambiar. El negó con la cabeza. 

\- Se que dejamos de ser amigos, pero realmente, me duele que alguien lo matara - Vio sus ojos chispear. Se sintió mal por Ben, por haber considerado su amigo a alguien tan horrible como Alex - Sus padres me mandaron un mensaje. Quieren que diga unas palabras en su funeral y no fue como si pudiera decirles "No lo hare porque su hijo le follo la boca a mi novio" - Jacob hizo una mueca de desagrado, aun le costaba olvidar aquello - Lo siento - Se disculpo después de eso - No es un buen día para mi hoy - Suspiro con fastidio. 

\- Lo se - Jacob se sentó a un lado suyo - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? - 

\- ¿Cómo que? - Capto su atención. Jake levanto los hombros con indiferencia. 

\- ¿Quieres que te baile? - Ben se puso rojo por la sorpresa y Jacob empezó a reír - Bromeo, pervertido - Camino a su armario buscando su ropa para dormir.

\- No juegues con los sentimientos de la gente Jacob - Le lanzo la almohada. Pero esa idea había sido tentadora cuando se lo ofreció. Ben se acerco y abrazo a Jacob por la espalda, el chico se estremeció por las frías manos de Rifkin.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Solo quiero estar cerca de ti - Susurro rozando con sus labios la oreja de Jacob, dejando salir una pequeña cantidad de aire caliente sobre el. Dio pequeños besos por su cuello, a los cuales Jacob no supo que hacer, las manos de Ben bajaron lentamente con un tacto suave y cosquilleo que hizo al chico soltar un jadeo, hasta que en ese momento Rifkin se separo de el.

\- Pervertido - Le dijo lanzándose a la cama para dormir.

\- Idiota - Respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas. 

El día del funeral, Ben trato de verse relajado y tranquilo, pero le era imposible, una cuarta parte de los niños que irían eran mas amigos de Alex que el mismo Ben. Y bueno, los Barber estaban invitados a ir. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde seria se quedaron callados, la señora Willow le agradeció por asistir. Y le pidió caminar con ella un rato mientras se preparaba lo que faltaba para iniciar. 

\- A Alex le habría gustado que vinieras Ben - "No lo creo" Fue lo que pensó - Supe que habían peleado, creo que nunca vi a mi hijo tan destrozado por algo - Eso hizo sentir mal a Ben - El te quería mucho Ben - Se limpio las lagrimas que le salían de los ojos - Y, quiero que tengas esto - De su bolso negro saco un cuaderno, de color azul marino con líneas blancas a pocos centímetros de las orillas, se lo extendió a Ben quien algo apenado lo tomo - Deberíamos ir, ya esta por comenzar - Cuando estaban ahí, escuchando al padre rezar por la alma de Alex, Ben discretamente hojeo el cuaderno, había escrito en casi todas las paginas de el y parecía que era de hace tres años por algunas de las cosas que decía.

\- Y ahora, unas palabras por Benjamín Rifkin - La mayoría lo volteo a mirar. Vio los rostros de Charlie y Zackary que lo miraban con odio y enojo, sabia porque lo miraban de aquella manera. Una vez frente a todos, desdoblo la hoja de su saco y comenzó a leerla.

\- Tobías Alexander Willow, fue mi amigo. El día de hoy, me siento mal por no haber terminado las cosas de manera correcta con el, por no haber hablado con el, quizás pude cambiar algo, me arrepiento, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. No puedo cambiar lo que paso, ni con palabras. Fue mi amigo, mi compañero, muchas veces lo considere mi hermano y aunque a veces no lo pareciera, Alex era una gran persona, no tengo nada mas que desearle a su familia que puedan salir adelante, espero que donde sea que este, este bien - Continuo por un rato mientras que Jacob pensó en que de buena persona no había tenido nada. Y solo espero a que aquello que consideraba una basura de funeral terminara, pero no, tenían que pasar a la casa de los padres, jamás entendió porque debían de hacer aquello.

Sentados con los otros chicos, siendo Noel, Derek y Jacob, Ben seguía leyendo el cuaderno que le había entregado la madre de Alex. Se dio cuenta de que el realmente guardaba mucho dolor dentro, cosas que jamás le había contado. 

\- ¿Con que cara te atreves a venir aquí? - Miro hacia arriba encontrándose con Charlie, Joel que no se veía muy cómodo y Zackary - "Muchas veces lo considere mi hermano" vaya mierda Ben - Dijo Charlie - Tus palabras y cuentos no funcionan con quienes realmente conocemos la basura de persona que eres - Su mirada se dirigió a Jacob - Y tu tienes el descaro de reírte - Lo empujo con rudeza.

\- ¡Hey! - Bramo Ben poniéndose de pie - No te metas con el - Eso dejo extrañados a los otros chicos y Ben recordó que nadie debía saber de su relacion - ¿o eres muy marica como para meterte conmigo? - 

\- Ya veras quien es el marica - Noel se levanto interfiriendo.

\- Los dos, BASTA, no es el momento para pelear - Los miro a los dos - Charlie, vete ahora - 

\- No será la ultima vez que nos veras Ben - Una vez que dijo eso, el grupo comenzó a alejarse de ellos como si nada hubiera pasado. Ben se recargo y continuo pensando, Alex no siempre fue una mala persona.


	2. Preguntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche del, Andy recuerda las interrogaciones a los alumnos.

Estaba sentado en la mesa después del funeral, busco algún indicio, recordó ese momento en la escuela de Jacob, cuando interrogo a todos esos niños.  
Andy ya se había comenzado a hartar de que los niños a cada rato le preguntaran si era el padre de Jacob y no sabia si eso resultaba difícil de creer. Finalmente entro otra chica a la habitación que no le pregunto aquello. Y volvió a hacer las mismas preguntas.

\- ¿Alguna vez viste a alguien amenazar o hacerle daño a Alex? - La niña sonrió. 

\- ¿Ah Alex? No creo que a alguien se atreviera a llevarle la contraria - Curiosamente la mayoría le había dicho lo mismo, parecía que Alex era muy influyente. La niña se quedo pensando y después levanto la cabeza con una mirada distinta - Bueno...una vez paso - Pam paso a la siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Recuerdas porque y quien se lo dijo? - Anoto en su libreta y la chica lo pensó.

\- Si, fue Ben Rifkin - Andy la miro sin entender.

\- ¿Recuerdas que le dijo? - 

\- Creo que dijo "Si vuelves a tocarme te romperé las manos" - Respondió - Fue aterrador - Paso el siguiente niño. Andy lo conocía, era Noel, lo había visto en el funeral de Alex, parecía ser el mejor amigo de Ben y esas cosas.

\- ¿Alguna vez viste que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a Alex? - Pregunto Andy.

\- Media escuela tal vez - Dijo como si nada.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - 

\- Oigan, quizás no todos lo digan, pero Alex era un brabucón, no era de extrañar que muchos quisieran devolverle la jugada. Aunque no creo que alguien lo hiciera hasta el punto de matarlo - Susurro lo ultimo.

\- ¿Sabes si Ben alguna vez amenazo a Alex? - Noel borro un recuerdo en que casi cumplió sus amenazas, no lo iba a decir. 

\- Si, pero estaba en su derecho - Defendió. 

\- ¿Qué hizo Alex? Ben parece alguien tranquilo - Noel se quedo callado, creyendo que no era seguro decir lo del video.

\- Bueno, Alex se había estado metiendo con su no...su pareja, así que, el estaba enojado - Se alivio por no ser quien expondría la homosexualidad de Ben. 

\- ¿Paso solo esa vez? - 

\- Si, supongo - Pero estaba mintiendo, paso otra vez, y otra. Noel no era tonto, si le preguntaban de Ben significaba que tenían sospechas de el, no iba a avivar esas sospechas. - ¿Ya me puedo ir? -

\- Si - Dijo Pam estirando su tarjeta - Si sabes algo mas, puedes contactarnos, ahí esta nuestro número - Noel antes de salir, se detuvo en la puerta y miro una vez mas a los adultos frente a el.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - 

\- ¿Qué paso? - Dijo Andy.

-Alex, ¿Sufrió? - Pam miro a su compañero antes de suspirar y regresar su mirada al muchacho de quince años. 

\- Lo apuñalaron tres veces en el pecho, lo siento Noel - El chico asintió y después salió sin decir nada mas. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su próxima clase, miro el reflejo del espejo de su celular mientras lo revisaba. Se giro de golpe encontrándose con Derek - ¿Me estas siguiendo Yoo? - Pregunto con un tono agresivo, no estaba de buen humor ese día. 

\- ¿Les dijiste algo? - Pregunto.

\- Ja, tranquilo, no soy un sopón - Se acerco a el - Mejor mantén la boca cerrada, Ben no te la cobro, pero yo si, me debes una, recuérdalo - Advirtió tomando de nuevo su camino. Derek se encontraba en un embrollo, no quería ser sospechoso por tener el celular de Alex, y si lo descubrían, eso los llevaría a Noel y Ben, no solo ellos serian sospechosos de la muerte de Alex, Derek también lo seria.

Porque había tantos incidentes y situaciones que los llevaron a tener una relacion de odio hacia Alex, cosas que podrían ser admitidas en un juicio, el cual no se podían dar el lujo de tener.

Para Andy todo habría estado bien en esa pagina en homenaje a Alex, revisándola como si buscara encontrar algo sospechoso, bueno, todo habría estado bien, si no hubiera visto ese comentario. 

CharlieSDN  
"JACOB CALLATE, IMBECIL"

GregKDaGawd  
"WTF? Jacob vete al demonio y muérete"

MacGee2005  
"No es divertido Jacob"

Jacob.Barber  
"Alex esta muerto, ¿Por qué dejan estos mensajes? Actúan como si hubieran sido amigos"

Derek_Yoo  
"Tener un cuchillo no te hace mejor persona, Jake"

Y fue cuando dio click en "Ver respuestas"

Dylan.Stone04  
"Jacob todos saben que tu lo hiciste, tienes un cuchillo, yo lo vi"

Phoebe.B.914  
"Dylan, cierra la boca, todo el mundo tiene cuchillos, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo esa mierda en un sitio como este"

Derek_Yoo  
"Dylan, no es lugar para decir eso"

Andy no perdió mas el tiempo. Subió a la habitación de su hijo y camino dentro de ella en silencio. Lo miro a el y a Ben esperando que no despertaran. No había forma de que su Jacob hubiera hecho algo tan horrible, simplemente no podía ser. Miro los cajones, no encontró nada, incluso creyó que no valdría la pena, pero su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera. Miro en las estanterías, entre los libros, detrás de las figuras. Nada. Incluso reviso cada prenda del armario. Sin nada. Suspiro y volvió a mirar a su hijo, se acerco a la mesita de noche, la abrió y busco. Llego al final del cajón, su mano envolvió algo de tela, era un calcetín, pero dentro de el había algo. Cuando lo saco, no supo que hacer. Jacob realmente tenia el cuchillo.


	3. Una huella, un cuchillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob se ve afligido por un comentario en internet y para su mala suerte, se le considera el principal sospechoso del homicidio de Alex Willow.

Ben se despertó antes y sintió esa extraña vibra en la casa. Una vibra que no le hizo mucho querer bajar las escaleras. Se cepillo los dientes antes de Jacob y lo espero un momento. Cuando se levanto espero a que se lavara los dientes. Ambos estaban en el baño, Ben lavándose la cara y su chico los dientes.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? - Pregunto Jake.

\- ¿Contigo? Always - Jacob había convencido a Ben de leer los libros de Harry Potter y como era de esperarse, se quedo con la famosa frase "Always"  
Tomo a Jacob se la nuca y lo acerco a el. Olvidándose de que sus padres estaban en casa. Se besaron, con pasión se podría decir. Pero le gustaba aquello, sentir los labios del otro moverse contra los suyos.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras para ir a la escuela. Ben vio a los padres de Jacob mirándolo como si hubiera matado a alguien. 

\- Ben - Lo llamo Andy - ¿Puedes esperar afuera? - Rifkin no quería dejar a Jacob, pero el le indico con la mirada que se encontraba bien. Pero visualizo el cuchillo en la mesa antes de irse.

Cuando salió de la casa se quedo pegado a la puerta y escucho pequeños fragmentos de conversación, no eran agradables. 

\- ¿Alguna vez lo usaste? - ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

\- ¿Para que? - Jacob sonaba ofendido.

\- Para lo que seas que tienes ese cuchillo - Luego solo silencio, Ben soporto las ganas de entrar y decir que era suyo, no de Jacob. 

\- ¿Leyeron lo que puso Dylan? - Su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

\- ¿Por qué lo puso ahí? - A Ben realmente le dolía escuchar como sus padres indirectamente acusaban de que lo hubiera matado a Alex.

\- Porque es un imbécil. Por eso - 

\- ¡No me respondiste!, ¿Lo has usado? -

\- ¿Para apuñalar a alguien? - Eso no se escuchaba bien - No. ¿Por qué me preguntarías eso? - Rifkin realmente se sintió mal por Jacob.

\- ¡Porque tengo que hacerlo! - Grito Andy - ¡Porque podría ser el cuchillo que ellos están buscando! - El arma que usaron para matar a Alex.

Jacob salió después de la casa, sin mirar a Ben. Caminando y escuchando al chico llamarlo por la espalda pidiéndole que fuera mas despacio. Cuando lo logro, paso su brazo sobre los hombros de este en un gesto de empatía.

\- No pasa nada Jake - Le dijo mientras revolvía su cabello. Jacob estaba triste, Andy, su padre había dudado de el, creyó que seria capaz de matar a alguien, un chico de su edad, Ben confiaba en Jacob, porque de alguna manera creía que no había sido el culpable. Mientras entraban a la escuela, Noel saludo a Ben y Jacob. 

\- Hey, no te tomes enserio lo que dijo Dylan, solo son tonterías - Aseguro Noel mirando a Ben - ¿Vamos? - Su primera clase no era juntos así que no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Si, Jake, ¿Te veo para volver a casa? - El otro solo asintió sin decir una palabra.

Podría haber sido mucho mejor, si no fuera porque la mitad de la escuela había leído el comentario contra Jacob. Había algunos que decían que no deberían de hacer caso ya que Dylan siempre decía tontearías o cosas estúpidas.  
Jacob estaba deprimido, Derek ni siquiera había conseguido levantarle ni un poco el animo. Y no quería esperar a Ben, decidió que seria mas fácil caminar solo hasta llegar a su casa y esperar a quedarse aturdido por la música en sus audífonos.  
Mientras seguía su camino, a punto de doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa. Vio la patrulla llena de policías en su puerta esperando a que apareciera, Jacob sabia porque estaban ahí, creían que lo había hecho. No iba a quedarse para que lo subieran en el coche y se lo llevaran, solo dio la vuelta y comenzó a pensar en un lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo de ellos. 

Ben se molesto porque Jacob no lo espero, pero creyó que al llegar a casa lo podría encontrar en su recamara, escuchando algo. Esa ultima noche había tenido sueños extraños, donde veía una silueta en el camino a la escuela, despertó al darse cuenta de que era Jacob, normal, si no fuera porque a metros atrás de el, estaba el cuerpo de Alex. Debía creer en el, si sus padres no lo hacían debía de haber alguien mas que lo pudiera hacer.

\- ¿Señor Barber? - Se acerco a Andy - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta Jacob? -

\- Ben, ¿Lo has visto? - Pregunto Laurie - Por favor, tenemos que encontrarlo - Pero Ben negó con la cabeza. 

\- No, se supone que me esperaría al salir de la escuela. Pero no apareció, creí que ya estaba aquí - Esta situación le comenzaba a causar un verdadero estrés. Aunque le llamara no respondía - Voy a buscarlo - No espero a que los padres de Jacob intervinieran. 

Pensó en los lugares en los que quizás podría encontrar a Jacob, no podía llamar a sus amigos, quizás le dirían a sus padres y se extendería la noticia de que a Jacob Barber lo buscaba la policía. Y se preocupaba mas cuando no respondía sus llamadas. Se detuvo en el parque para tomar aire, lo busco en el arcade, cerca de la heladería por donde la gente suele ir a correr, en los alrededores de la casa de Derek y no lo encontraba. 

\- Por favor Jake - Pidió mientras sacaba su celular y se sentaba en el suelo para descansar un poco. Marco el numero y se quedo esperando, estaba sonando. Entonces levanto la cabeza y alejo el celular de su cara. Miro a su alrededor y juro que había escuchado el sonido de la canción del celular de Jacob cerca de el. Se levanto y busco, pero estaba oscuro. Marco una vez mas y supo que definitivamente, era el celular de su Jake sonando. Con alegría dio un suspiro y vio que el sonido venia de lo que se consideraría, era el área de niños en el parque - Jacob - Se acerco a el - ¿Qué paso? Te estuve buscando toda la tarde. La policía esta fuera de tu casa - 

\- Creen que lo mate... - Respondió sin mirarlo. Estaba perdido, como si no pudiera sentir mas tristeza - Mis padres, ellos - Hizo una pausa - Ben, mis padres creen que mate a una persona - 

\- Oye, ellos no creen eso - Contesto.

\- Lo encontré - Ben no entendió a lo que se refería - Ben, te juro que no lo mate, por favor, créeme que no lo mate - Verlo de esa manera le dio un sentimiento de vacío y tristeza, sabia que no lo había matado. Pero quería preguntar, preguntar a que se refería con "Lo encontré"

\- Te creo - Dijo sin titubear. Dio un abrazo a Jacob para decir algo más, pero el sonido de un vehículo parándose los interrumpió. 

\- Vete - Le pidió Jake.

\- No voy a dejarte solo - Le dijo y ya era tarde. La oficial se acerco a ellos alumbrándolos con la lampara. Jacob paso su mano por su mochila. Cuando la policía se acerco Ben se acerco a ella.

\- El no hizo nada - 

\- Apártate por favor - 

\- NO HIZO NADA - Repitió con una voz mas fuerte.

\- Si no te apartas te arrestare por obstrucción a la justicia chico - Dijo en voz alta y clara. Poniéndole las esposas a Jacob.

\- ¡Jake, no digas nada hasta que llegue tu papá! - Tomo sus cosas para dirigirse con los Barber, no podía dejar a Jake solo en ese momento. 

En cuanto pudo le comento a Andy y Laurie lo que había pasado, que encontró a Jake en la área de niños y que sabia que el no lo había hecho. Andy lo tranquilizo diciendo que no había problema, que ambos sabían que Jacob no era capaz de hacer algo como eso. Aunque no se viera bien, dejaron que Ben los acompañara a ver a Jacob a la comisaria, donde lo tenían hace rato.  
Dejaron a Ben quedarse a solas con Jacob mientras que sus padres veían el testimonio y aquello de lo que habían hablado antes. 

\- Este lugar es horrible - Dijo Jacob. Era una celda que ahora estaba llena de una luz tenue y la dura cama de dormir que tenia. 

\- Oye, probaran que no hiciste nada y después saldrás de aquí - Dio leves caricias sobre su espalda mientras le miraba. 

\- ¿De verdad me crees? - Lo miro con seriedad - Que yo no lo hice - 

\- Oye, por supuesto que te creo - Dijo en voz alta - Tu no lo hiciste de eso estoy seguro - Después bajo la cabeza - Pero debí quedarme contigo ese día, no estarías aquí - 

\- Oh quizás ambos lo estaríamos - Eso era verdad, quizás eso habría hecho que la situación fuera peor para ambos.

\- Tranquilo - Le revolvió el cabello - Todo estará bien mañana -

Eso era un error. Porque la huella encontrada en el buzo de Alex y el cuchillo que lo vinculaba con Jacob, solo era el inicio de un montón de problemas y revelaciones.


	4. Más problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie esta enojado y sin Jacob en la escuela, Ben es un blanco. Por otro lado, Andy le hace preguntas cortas a Ben sobre el día que mataron a Alex, siente que algo no va bien.

Ben fue al día siguiente a la escuela. No le estaba lleno bien después del anuncio matutina en el cual notificaron a todos de que Jacob era un sospechoso, porque cada cierto momento podía escuchar los no tan bajos susurros de sus compañeros diciendo: 

"Tío, ¿Ben no se estaba quedando en la casa de Barber?"  
"Lo hizo, estoy seguro"  
"Quizás ambos lo hicieron y Ben lo vendió antes"  
"Viejo es aterrador, vivo al lado de los Barber"

Andy mando un mensaje a Ben apenas sacaron a Jacob de la celda. 

"Ben, Jacob ya esta en casa, pero si te incomoda quedarte en casa podemos hablar con tus padres"  
"Esta bien, pasare a verlo cuando terminen las clases"

Al enviar el mensaje le quitaron el teléfono de las manos. Miro con rabia al culpable. Como no estaba Jake para molestar, la tomaron contra Ben.

\- ¿Ese marica ya salió? - Pregunto Charlie con enojo. Algunos alumnos se habían volteado para verlos.

\- El no lo hizo - Contesto con tranquilidad - Dame mi celular - 

\- ¿Sabes algo? Yo no creo que lo haya hecho solo Barber, es que TU lo has ayudado - Ben no disfrutaba de esa atención - ¿Porque? Porque eres un cabron. Amenazaste a Alex, todos lo vimos -

\- El se lo busco - Respondió Ben. 

\- Yo no recuerdo que el hiciera algo para molestarte - Dijo - Tu solo le quitaste el celular, lo rompiste y lo amenazaste después - 

\- Estas distorsionando lo que paso - Y cada vez se reunían mas personas a su alrededor. 

\- No lo creo. Y no solo yo creo que ambos lo mataron - Señalo a los alumnos reunidos que miraban a Ben como si tuviera la peste - Tío, todo estaba bien hasta que te hiciste un maricon como Barber - Le apunto con la mano.

\- ¡Dame mi jodido celular! - Le grito.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Tu novio marica va a matarme como mato a Alex? - Su voz se quebró un nanosegundo al decir el nombre de su amigo. Ese vaso estaba rebosando de agua y en cualquier momento iba a derramarse.

\- Voy a romperte la boca si no te callas - Susurro cerrando el puño. 

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Un profesor intervino en la situación - Vayan a sus clases, AHORA - Les indico a todos mientras la multitud se dispersaba. Charlie miro a Ben y dejo su celular caer al suelo - Señor Rifkin, vaya a clases - Aunque no fuera directamente. El profesor también lo miro como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. 

\- Tranquilo - Le dijo Noel pasando por su lado - No digas nada mas que los haga acusarte - Continuaron caminando.

\- ¿Al fin te diste cuenta de que existo? - Noel lo había ignorado esos dos últimos días. 

\- Mis padres no creen que sea adecuado que hable contigo ya que vives con Barber, pero sabes que me importa un carajo - Levanto los hombros con indiferencia y miro a los lados - Están buscando el celular de Alex - Dijo en voz baja - Si hablan con Derek, no creo que se quede callado - 

\- Si decide hablar no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Mientras no nos embarre claro - Miro detrás de ellos.

\- Nos pondrá como sospechosos en la investigación - Acomodo su cabello - ¿Sabes que preguntan en los juicios? - 

\- Aunque sepan lo del celular estaremos bien. Supongo que tienen a muchos en vigilancia, unos chicos que robaron el celular de otro por un "problema" de hormonas no será su prioridad, te lo puedo asegurar - Ben estaba tenso en ese momento, sentía que lo escuchaban a cada paso, no tenia micrófonos ni nada parecido, había revisado sus cosas antes de tomarlas o hablar de algo. 

\- Espero que no te equivoques - Le miro de frente - ¿Perdonado? - Estiro su mano.

\- Perdonado - Ben la estrecho. Ambos se dieron un golpe en el hombro antes de alejarse.

Derek hablo con Ben de que le hiciera favor de decirle a Jacob que su situación no le permitía visitarlo. 

Jacob estaba en su cuarto, acostado en la cama, no había querido comer nada, solo quería descansar, pero no podía dormir. Escucho que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto, no se tomo la molestia de abrir.

\- No necesito nada, mamá - Dijo. La puerta se abrió.

\- Realmente preferiría que me dijeras "Papi" pero me conformo con mi nombre - Levanto la mirada rápido. Ben le estaba sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado suyo - ¿Cómo estas Jakey? Olvídalo, no estas bien - Alboroto su cabello - La escuela no es mejor que aquí y algunos reporteros trataron de atraparme, creo que lo bueno de lacrosse es el cardio, los perdí de vista a la tercera cuadra - 

\- Me hubiera gustado ver eso - Señalo su computadora - Derek me dijo que hoy casi peleas con alguien. Te dejo solo un día y te conviertes en un vengador - Se rio mientras le miraba. 

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, todos ahí a excepción de Derek y Noel, son una panda de idiotas - Suspiro - Me tienen totalmente estresado, me alegro de que no escucharas nada de lo que decían - 

\- ¿Qué decían? - Pregunto y Ben negó con la cabeza - Ben, ¿Qué decían? - 

\- Que tu mataste a Alex, que yo te ayude a hacerlo, que eres un marica y esas cosas - Levanto los hombros, antes de que Jacob preguntara Ben lo interrumpió - Les dije que no lo habías hecho, no lo hiciste, ni yo, ni tus padres creemos que lo hicieras - Tomo su mano - ¿Quieres ver una película o algo? - Jacob asintió con la cabeza. 

Miraron una película de terror, con algunas golosinas y una bolsa de palomitas. Ben tenia la cabeza de Jacob apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras que con sus dedos daba un pequeño masaje en su cabeza que lo hizo quedarse dormido. Ben con su buena complexión física acostó a Jacob en la cama. Tomo todo lo que habían ensuciado y bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con Andy en la cocina. 

\- Hey - Lo llamo.

\- Hola, solo vine a dejar esto - Dejo los trastes sucios en el fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos. 

\- Ben - Hablo Andy - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

\- Claro -

\- ¿Por qué no estabas con Jacob cuando encontró el cuerpo? - Ben lo miro sorprendido - Se fueron juntos, ¿Dónde estabas tu? - Hubo silencio por un momento con un incomodo y corto balbuceo mientras procesaba su respuesta.

\- Vi a Noel y le dije que hablaría con el, que luego lo veía en las clases - Respondió secando algunos trastes con tranquilidad y extrañado por ello - Andy, ¿no crees que Jacob lo hizo o si? - 

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Exclamo - Pero si esto va a juicio, hay una probabilidad de que le pregunten a Jacob donde estaban y te pregunten lo mismo a ti para comprobar y buscar agüeros en sus historias - Suspiro - Ben, gracias por estar con Jacob, esta situación esta afectando a todos en este momento. Te pido que no lo abandones - No lo haría, Ben no se atrevería a dejar a Jacob. 

\- No se preocupe, no lo dejare - Subió a acostarse junto a Jacob.

Andy en la parte de abajo, mordiendo la punta de su dedo por un momento. Y pensó, pensaba tanto en esa situación, en como les comenzaría a afectar cada vez mas. Llego una conclusión. Leonard Patz ya era un sospechoso, pero había algo que hacia que lo dejaran de ver como tal. Por mucho que le doliera, si necesitaba otro chivo expiatorio, tal vez ese seria Ben.


	5. El celular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben cree que podría meterse en un problema después de hablar con Noel. El celular de Alex desapareció y Ben recuerda como es que desapareció en primer lugar.

Los padres de Ben tuvieron mucho tiempo para ponerse al tanto de la situación de los Barber. Como pocos en ese pueblo, ellos no creían que Jacob fuera el culpable de la muerte de Alex. Eran un gran apoyo para los Barber en esos momentos. El cumpleaños de Ben se acercaba, ya pronto tendría dieciséis , todavía no sabia que hacer con su vida.

Su celular vibro sobre su pierna y lo prendió mirando el mensaje. 

"OBLIGARON A DEREK A HABLAR"

Ben rápidamente respondió. 

"¿Pero como así?"

"Sara lo delato, ¿estamos jodidos?"

Ben llevo la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los nudillos y pensando. Recordó como se había metido en ese lio. Había empezado en una practica de lacrosse, cuando al ser guardametas, Alex le tiraba a matar. Termino adolorido y con algunos moretones, pero no era suficiente para tenerlo en el suelo llorando, solo con dolor. Al terminar la practica todos estaban en los vestidores. Ben se estaba quitando las protecciones mientras hablaba con Noel. Mientras que Derek escucho una conversación entre Alex y otros chicos.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con ella? Esta Sara, tío - 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Que la traigo muerta! Ya veras la chupada que me va a dar - Derek se mantuvo quieto y observándolo, que Sara era su amiga, no sentía nada por ella, pero le supo mal ver a Alex diciendo eso. Alex mientras miraba su taquilla, se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que le dirigía Derek. Noel se acerco a Derek por la espalda y lo tomo por los hombros.

\- Tranquilo viejo, que así se las libra el solito - Le revolvió el cabello - A ver si lo vas entendiendo así - Ben se quedo un minuto mirando a Derek y se acerco a el.

\- Que si quieres darle una golpiza, conozco a alguien, pero claro, te cuesta treinta - Hablo como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Aunque no uso ese tono juguetón de siempre, lo había dicho como si quisiera que Derek aceptara su oferta. 

\- ¡Ben! - Lo llamo Noel - ¡Vámonos ya! - Camino hacia el - Que me han vendido una hierba buena, que flipas - Lo jalo hacia la salida con emoción. Noel no era una buena influencia, pero tampoco una mala, hace unos meses que le comenzaba a entrar a la marihuana y unos cuantos tragos. Le gustaba tomarse un trago o fumarse un porro con Ben a veces, pero solo era temporal, que no iba a tener toda la vida con eso. 

Derek miro como se iban. Al día siguiente hablo con Sara de lo sucedido, después de insistir todo el día, ella decidió contárselo. 

\- Joder que pesado eres Derek - Se quejo suspirando en las escaleras - El comenzó a hablarme hace unas semanas - Hablo - Creí que era gracioso y la cosa. Nos mandamos mensajes, conversábamos por videollamada, ya sabes esas cosas. Una noche, Alex me pidió una foto, me la tome, quise recortar mi cara, pero se notaba que era yo y...el dijo que si no se la chupaba, iba a mandarle esa foto a todos - Empezó a llorar - No se porque te cuento esto Derek - El chico se quedo pensando. Noel y Ben no eran sus abusones ya, podría pedirles uno que otro favor quizás. Y Alex, Alex lo tenia hasta la coronilla con sus bromas y burlas también. Así que dijo:

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo - Respondió con seriedad. Luego, hizo reír a Sara con un chiste realmente malo. No quería dejar las cosas así. 

Vio a Ben y Noel después de clases ese jueves, antes de la practica de lacrosse.

\- ¿Qué quieres que? - Pregunto Noel - A ver repítelo, que con el viaje que llevo creo que te eh escuchado mal - Se tallo los ojos buscando que no se vieran irritados de ninguna manera - ¿Sabes que? Mejor habla con Ben, yo voy a lavarme la cara - Derek miro a Ben.

\- ¿Quieres que lo distraigamos para que tu robes su celular? - Pregunto con indiferencia - ¿Sabes en el lio que te meterás si alguien te ve y que no tengo ninguna buena razón para ayudarte? - 

\- ¿Tus padres saben de tu hierba? - Dudo - ¿Sabe Jake de como tomas y dejas que Noel te meta mano? - Rifkin lo empujo y miro a los lados discretamente.

\- Tío, yo no me meto esa mierda, solo cuido a Noel cuando lo hace, pero no siento nada por el - Se quedo pensando, si, en algún momento habían compartido un porro y a Jacob no le agradaban esas cosas, para nada - De acuerdo, te ayudo, pero solo porque eres amigo de Jacob y si mantienes la boca cerrada, también devolverás el celular -

\- Hecho - Contesto Derek dándole la mano - Solo ayúdame a conseguir su celular - 

Después de la practica, en los vestidores, Ben le explico rápidamente la situación a Noel antes de que Alex llegara a su taquilla. Ambos acordaron lo que debían de hacer o fingir cuando le dieran la señal.

\- ¿¡Pero que carajos te pasa tío!? - Grito Ben dándole un empujón a Noel. 

\- ¿Qué va? Si yo no dije nada tío - Levanto los brazos riendo. 

\- Repítelo y te voy a romper la boca animal - En ese punto ya todos lo estaban mirando.

\- Jodete, maricon - Después de ese insulto Ben lo empujo contra las taquillas y Noel le respondió con un derechazo directo a la cara de Ben. Eso dejaría un pequeño moretón. Rápidamente todos se amontonaron para avivar las llamas. Derek se escabullido detrás de todos para tomar el celular de Alex y dirigirse con los demás chicos. Terminaron separándolos cinco minutos después de su pelea falsa que no había parecido que lo fuera.  
Mientras salían, Ben miro a Derek para hablar con el.

\- ¿Lo tienes? - Pregunto.

\- Si - 

\- Bien, borras esa foto y regresas el celular - Aseguro - Y tío, puedes decirle lo que quieras a Jacob, no te debo nada, pero Noel si te la cobrara - Se dio la vuelta. 

\- Ben - Lo miro y estiro su mano. Eran treinta dólares - Que le quede marca - Rifkin sonrió con malicia, recogió el dinero.

\- Siempre se deja marca - Cuando Derek se dio la vuelta Ben guardo el dinero - ¡Derek! - Le grito - No hagas eso por alguien, si no vale la pena- 

Esa misma noche, mientras iba de regreso a casa. Dos o tres chicos emboscaron a Alex, lo golpearon cuando nadie veía y eso realmente dejo marca. Una costilla rota, lesión de muñeca y dos o cuatro puntos en el labio. Ben sonrió cuando lo vio, dejar marca, eso fue lo que aseguro. No le había roto las manos ni nada parecido como había deseado, pero, ver a Alex de esa forma no le causo nada, ni dolor, ni alguna carga emocional, incluso diría que había satisfacción. En el fondo su sonrisa era mas grande. Mientras pensaba:

"Nadie jode a mi Jacob, cabrón"


	6. Vena mala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy decide hablar con Derek sobre su declaración del celular de Alex. En esa conversación, descubre algunas cosas oscuras de Jacob y otras cuantas de Ben. Lo cual comienza a preocuparle.

Andy estaba hablando con Laurie y Jacob durante la cena.

\- Creo que pueden cubrir a Jacob si ponen a Derek como sospechoso - Aseguro Andy.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Jacob - No, ¿De verdad crees que el podría haberlo hecho? Digo, es Derek - Esos últimos días estaba siendo un idiota, pero no era su culpa, si no la de los señores Yoo. 

\- Bueno, tiene una coartada, puede ser exonerado de sospechas, pero hay otro - Aseguro y paro de comer mirando a Jacob.

\- ¿Por qué me miras? - Eso no le daba una buena vibra.

\- La coartada de Ben...lo ubica en el parque antes que a ti - 

\- No - Dijo Jacob rápidamente.

\- Si encuentran evidencia que apunte a Ben y no a ti, quizás podemos evitar el ju- - La mano de Jacob golpeo la mesa con fuerza. Los dos padres se echaron hacia atrás sorprendidos por aquello, era la primera vez que veían a su hijo dar una reacción como esa.

\- ¡No! ¡No vas a hacer que culpen a Ben por algo que no hizo! - Le grito a Andy. Sintió sus labios temblando, las manos le sudaban, nunca le había gritado a su padre de esa manera, no sabia que le acababa de suceder. 

\- ¡Jacob! Eso haría que dejaran de verte como un sospechoso - 

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Busca a otro sospechoso! No a mi...amigo - Para ambos chicos cada vez les era mas complicado no hablar sobre su relacion. 

Contra todo pronostico. Andy decidió hacerle caso a su instinto, Derek era lo que se podría considerar en prisión, un "Soplón" Andy lo percibió bien, Derek siempre le había tenido un poco de miedo, se consideraría que para el, era intimidando la presencia de Andy. Usaría eso a su favor para conseguir información de lo Jacob y si podía, sobre las acciones de Ben que lo podían vincular al caso.

\- Hey Derek - Le saludo con alegría. Mirando de reojo los raspones en los brazos del chico. 

\- Hola Andy - Derek tenia esa costumbre por llamarlo por su nombre de manera desinteresada. 

\- Vine por los documentos de Jacob, ya sabes - Asintió con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que te lleve? - 

\- No, esta bien, mi madre tuvo problemas con el auto, es todo - Trato de cortar esa conversación. 

\- Bueno, saluda a tus padres de mi parte - Hizo un ademan falso para hacerle creer que estaba tranquilo.

\- Si, claro - Derek deseo que su madre no tardara mas en llegar a recogerlo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue? En el interrogatorio de Duffy - El chico se tenso, dio una respiración nerviosa, su pecho subió y bajo mas rápidamente - Ella y yo trabajamos juntos- Los ojos nerviosos mirando a todo lo que podían, finalmente haciendo el típico gesto de agachar la cabeza, absorbiendo una para nada relajada bocanada de aire. 

\- Yo...no puedo hablar de esas cosas con usted - Derek era en muchos aspectos distinto a Jacob. Aunque se conocieran de hace años, el adolescente no dejaba de ser tímido, con el pelo oscuro y la piel totalmente blanca, un chico desgarbado sin pensamientos claros ni de si mismo.

\- ¿Qué cosas? - Fingió no comprender - ¿Te refieres al asunto de Alex Willow?...Claro, claro - Se detuvo - ¿Y que me dices de Jacob y Ben? ¿Puedes hablar de ellos? - Fue como si los engranajes de la cabeza del chico comenzaran a funcionar mas rápido.

\- Bueno, no lo se -

\- Sabes, ese mensaje que pusiste de "Tener un cuchillo no te hace mejor persona" nuestra abogada cree que lo pusiste para desviar la atención de ti - 

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Afirmo a la defensiva. 

\- Dijo que escucho algo sobre ti y que eso le hizo darse esa idea - Derek se inclino, manteniendo sus manos sobre el palo de lacrosse.

\- Es porque Sara dijo - 

\- ¿Qué dijo? - 

\- Les dije que no fui yo - Comenzó a cambiar su tono de voz.

\- ¿No? - 

\- Usted cree que conoce a Jacob, pero no es así. Jake tiene un lado oscuro, como una vena mala. Le gusta entrar a esos sitios, los llama "Cortes" como porno de personas cortadas- Desvió la mirada, no era su intención exponer a Jacob, pero no quería ser el sospechoso de un asesinato - Es uno de esos lugares tipo sadomaso, donde amarran a la gente y cosas por el estilo - Miro a los lados - Y Ben tampoco es un santo - 

\- ¿A que te refieres? - 

\- Ambos tienen, un extraño placer por el dolor ajeno, si se puede decir así - Hizo una mueca extraña - Mire, cuando algunas chicas se quejaron de como destruyeron las flores que habían dejado en el lugar donde...encontraron a Alex, Ben sonrió, como si eso le causara satisfacción - 

\- Los chicos pueden ser algo malos a veces Derek - 

\- Pero no como ellos. Jacob suele ser, racista a veces, o bastante antipático, se burla de las chicas gordas y hace comentarios sobre como se ven muchas veces, algunas veces se ríe de las personas con discapacidad en frente de ellas - Continuo - Y quizás nadie se lo diga tampoco, pero Jacob no es el único que odiaba a Alex, muchos en la escuela lo hacían. No lo dirán, pero Alex era malo, el y...otro chico fueron los que inventaron todos esos rumores de Jake - 

\- ¿Qué rumores? - Pregunto Andy sin entender.

\- Decían cosas como que en medio de una fiesta, Jacob le había ofrecido una chupada a un chico, lo cual es una mentira, también que después de una clase de gimnasia se empalmo en las duchas o que un profesor lo había pillado a mitad de una paja. Jacob no lo tenia mejor que muchos, pero había veces en las que Alex iba demasiado lejos con otros chicos - Andy se quedo esperando a que continuara - Un chico se fue a mitad de ciclo en primer año porque Ben y Alex le hicieron pasar una vergüenza enorme en los vestidores - 

\- ¿Ben? - Derek proceso lo que dijo.

\- Le dije que el tampoco era una paloma blanca - Levanto los hombros - Y esas bromas de que era gay o diciéndole marica, como si fuera algo malo. Y ¿sabe? a mi no me importa si Jake lo es - 

\- ¿Tu crees que es gay? - Cada vez se hundía mas. 

\- No lo se, tal vez, no me importa - Desvió la pregunta - Pero el punto es que jamás hizo las cosas que decían que había hecho - 

\- ¿Y porque molestaba a Jacob? - 

\- No tengo idea. Jake tenia algo que no les agradaba a todos esos matones, y a Alex, como si le excitara molestarlo, no tenia razones aparentes, pero veía que a Jake le causaba enojo, así que seguía haciéndolo -

\- ¿Qué me dices de Ben? Dijiste que el tampoco es muy bondadoso - 

\- El problema con Ben es que parece como si tuviera amnesia, a veces dice cosas y después no las recuerda, o quizás finge que no lo hace, no importa lo crueles eh hirientes que sean. Y esos contactos que tiene que dan golpizas a los demás por treinta dólares. Pone una expresión realmente siniestra cuando ve lo mal que los dejan, como si le alegrara verlos así. A veces pienso que quizás esta sobre medicado y eso, pero solo es el humo de la hierba que fuman sus amigos - 

\- ¿Sus amigos fuman hierba? -

\- Si, pero el jamás lo hace, solo se asegura de que no tomen malas decisiones, pero esa mier...cosa, parece que también lo deja dañado a veces, como si no pudiera controlar su boca o lo que piensa - Pauso - Oiga, yo no creo que ni Jacob ni Ben lo hicieran - 

\- Nunca acuse a Ben -

\- Lo hizo indirectamente, me hace preguntas sobre el, como si buscara que le diera razones para acusarlo. Cuando solo le digo que de lo que debería preocuparse es por todos los que creen que Jake lo hizo. Como ese comentario que hizo Dylan, hará creer a las personas que Jake realmente fue el culpable - El sonido del claxon del auto de la mamá de Derek lo hizo sentir que ya debía irse y eso hizo cuando el muchacho se levanto.

Andy se puso de pie, se quedo mirando a la nada, después comenzó a caminar a su auto, tenia razón, no podía acusar a Ben o a otros sin pruebas contundentes. Necesitaba terminar con eso, de una vez, si no, seria un gran juicio para el cual prepararse.


	7. Cumpleaños no tan feliz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cumpleaños de Ben no es tan feliz cuando comienza a sentirse amenazado por el repentino interés de Noel sobre Jacob, aunque trata de hablarlo, los celos pueden ganar a veces.  
> Lo peor, Ben y Jacob tendrán que lidiar con algo mucho mas fuerte que eso.

En dos días seria su cumpleaños, estaría emocionado si las cosas estuvieran mas animadas, su plan era que los problemas de Jacob terminaran para antes de su cumpleaños, sabia que eso era mucho pedir, pero soñar no le costaba nada.

Acababa de llegar a la casa de Jacob. Laurie se alegraba de que alguien lo visitara. Ben subió las escaleras sonriendo, escucho las risas fuera de la habitación de Jacob, aquello le pareció raro, pero creyó que quizás se trataba de Derek. Al abrir la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de que se trataba de Noel.

\- Hey Ben - Le dijo. Estaba sentado en la ventana, con el cigarro fuera de la casa para evitar que el cuarto de Jake oliera a marihuana.

\- Hola - Le dijo extrañado - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas ocupado yendo a fiestas y esas cosas - Le aseguro 

\- Bueno, hay una fiesta, y vine a invitarlos - Señalo con nerviosismo.

\- Luego le recordé de mi estatus - Continuo Jacob. 

\- Es de disfraces - 

\- Ni siquiera es Halloween - Aseguro Ben de brazos cruzados, a Noel le resulto extraño verlo así. 

\- Bien, pero tu cumpleaños esta cerca, vengan a mi casa a celebrar, estaría bien - Dio una calada a su cigarro y sacando el humo de su boca segundos después - Música, comer, diversión, algo tranquilo, ¿no les suena bien? - Ben no se sentía confiado, porque hacia tiempo que Noel no se acercaba a el, solo mensajes y esas cosas - Puedes traer a Derek - Dijo a Jake guiñándole un ojo.

\- Bien, iremos - Dijo Jacob mirando al otro chico que estaba serio - Ben, ¿Estas bien? - El se sentó junto a Jacob, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- Claro, lleva a Derek, será divertido - Vio con poca alegría a Noel, quien aparto la mirada y temblando, se llevaba el cigarro a los labios, su consumo hacia la hierba comenzaba a empeorar desde la muerte de Alex. Cuando termino su cigarro, Jake le presto la colonia para disipar el aroma. 

\- Entonces, los veo luego - Se notaba que el chico estaba un poco dopado o mas bien drogado. Jacob lo acompaño a la planta baja mientras Ben solo espero a que regresara, con una mala cara se sentó en la cama y lo medito poco tiempo. No tenia nada de malo que ellos se hubieran visto, pero los guiños y las sonrisas que Noel le daba a Jacob, ya las conocía y no le gustaban, no mientras se dirigieran a su Jacob. 

Cuando este regreso a la habitación, miro a Ben. 

\- No me digas que estas celoso - Se burlo Jacob.

\- No, solo, conozco a Noel, no me dio gracia su coqueteo - Levanto los hombros.

\- Oye - Ben le miro - ¿De que charlaste ese día con Noel? Cuando encontraron a Alex - Ben se quedo pensando en su respuesta y extrañamente, no recordó nada de lo que se supone, había hablado con Noel - ¿No lo recuerdas o si? - 

\- No - Alboroto su propio cabello y sonrió nervioso - Y tu, ¿A que viene la pregunta? - 

\- Solo me dio curiosidad - Se sentó Jake a un lado suyo - Es porque Noel me dijo que iba drogado ese día, y que así le cuesta recordar cosas - El otro suspiro con pesadez y algo ofendido le miro. 

\- ¿Crees que yo iba drogado? Que Noel lo haga no quiere decir que yo lo también Jake - Sentía que ya había tenido esa conversación algunas veces - Mira, lo que menos necesitamos es una pelea, ¿Por qué no vemos algo y nos relajamos? -

Jacob asintió, eligieron una película y la vieron. Mientras que Jake pensaba en aquello que acababa de pasar. Ben termino eso y llego a casa con sus padres, al entrar vio las luces del comedor encendidas y sintió que había una sensación extraña en su hogar al regresar. Paso para subir las escaleras, sus padres estaban en la cocina y le miraron antes de que subiera a su habitación. 

\- Ben, ven por favor, tenemos que hablar - Dejo su mochila en el primer escalón y camino hasta la cocina. 

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - Apoyo sus manos en la mesa de la cocina. Miro a su padre, con el puño sobre la mesa y el rostro desfigurado en enojo, o algo parecido - ¿Hice algo malo?-

\- Eso me pregunto yo - Le afirmo su padre - Llamaron el día de hoy los policías esos, los que llevan la investigación de Alex, quieren que des tu testimonio en el juicio contra Jacob - Ben sintió un nudo en el estomago, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en seco que le quitara el aire de golpe, querían un testimonio en contra suya - ¿Sabes algo? ¿O porque quieren que vayas a ese juicio? - Utilizo un tono que a Ben le recordó la infancia en la cual lo regañaba por casi todo.

\- No se - Aclaro Ben - No tengo ni idea de porque quieren que vaya a testificar, quizás porque era amigo de Alex y la cosa, no tiene importancia - Su padre soltó una risa amarga y fría. 

\- ¿No tiene importancia? Hijo, lo que digas podría mandar a ese chico a la cárcel, sea inocente o no, ¿Por qué es inocente, no? - 

\- ¿Insinúas algo? - Pregunto - ¡Porque si es así solo dilo! - Exclamo. 

\- No te dará buena imagen que te vean con el, quizás deberías de guardar tu distancia con el - Pidió. 

\- Claro que no - 

\- ¡Carajo! - Golpeo la mesa con la palma - ¡Queremos que todo salga bien! ¡Y desde que te has liado con ese chico, no has dejado de comportarte de manera extraña! - Le grito con fuerza - Solo...guarda tu distancia con el...anda, sube a tu cuarto -

Que su padre le gritara ya debería de haberse convertido en una costumbre, no lo acepto tan fácil, debería de avisarle a Jake antes de que las cosas salieran mal. Busco su contacto en el celular y simplemente comenzó a teclear. 

Ben:  
"Sigo de tu lado"

Jacob:  
"¿A que te refieres?"

Ben:  
"Quieren que testifique en tu contra. Pero estoy de tu lado, no diré nada que los ayude a acusarte, todo saldrá bien"

Al día siguiente, la abogada de Jacob fue la segunda persona en comentar lo de la llamada a juicio de Ben y el mejor amigo de Jacob, Derek. Hablaban de la estrategia que podrían usar. Y para mas molestia, la idea que tenían era la misma que la de los padres de Ben, que debían de guardar la distancia hasta que terminara el juicio contra la familia, lo cual a ninguno de los chicos les parecía una buena idea. 

Y estaba el asunto de la reunión en casa de Noel, podría ir, solo era cuestión de no mencionar a Ben o a Derek, tarea sencilla, sus padres no podrían negarle la amistad de alguien que no estaba cerca de entrar al juicio. Además, podía usar la excusa de los ojos tristes y de que solo esa persona lo apoyaba, todo debería de salir bien en ese momento.

Para Ben, la fiesta con sus padres fue menos incomoda de lo que espero. Pero al final lo dejaron visitar a Noel. Ben no creyó que podría soportar mas el tema del juicio y su relacion con Jacob, sin mencionar que las dos noches anteriores, no podía dormir. Una pesadilla lo atormentaba constantemente cada que cerraba los ojos. El asesinato de Alex, en el, la persona que lo mataba, era Jacob, quizás era su cerebro queriéndolo engañar, sabia que su Jake no podía hacer algo así, jamás podría matar a alguien. Que le gustaran cosas cuestionables, no lo hacia una mala persona, mucho menos, alguien capaz de hacer un asesinato. 

Lo espeluznante era lo real que se veía. La imagen tan real de ver a Jacob apuñalando a Alex, dándole tres veces en el pecho con un cuchilla y dejando su cuerpo cayendo por la pequeña pendiente del parque. 

Una vez afuera de la casa de Noel, toco la puerta con cuidado y su madre salió a recibirlo. 

\- ¡Ben! Hace mucho que no te veía - Le dio un abrazo - Noel nos hizo creer que ya no existías, ¿Por que no has aceptado nuestras invitaciones a cenar? - Se quedo callado, Noel no le había dado ninguna de esas invitaciones a cenar - Ah estado un poco deprimido estos meses, que bueno que lo visites - Eso no tenia sentido, Noel dijo que sus padres fueron los causantes de su alejamiento, y su madre acababa de demostrar lo contrario.

\- ¡Ben! - Lo llamo Noel - Llegaste, ven, Derek esta en la sala esperando - Rifkin no estaba muy animado, pero no quería mostrarlo frente a los padres de Noel. Ben saludo a Derek, los padres del chico de la casa se fueron poco después. No dejo pasar la oportunidad de poner algo de alcohol y droga en la mesa de la sala. 

\- ¿De donde sacaste el dinero para comprar eso? - Le pregunto Derek sorprendido. No sabia a donde iba a llegar aquello.

\- Oye, tengo ahorros, ¿sabias? - Contesto envolviendo la hierba en un papel para cigarros. 

\- Después de esto no creo que tengas muchos ahorros - Bufo Ben, el timbre sonó de nuevo - Derek, ¿Por qué no vas a ver quien es? - Derek sabia que Ben estaba posiblemente molesto por algo, así que prefirió hacerle caso y una vez que comenzó a alejarse, miro a su amigo - Así que, ¿Dónde se perdieron esas invitaciones para cenar? - Noel se puso visiblemente tenso, pero trato de recuperarse volviendo a su cigarrillo. 

\- Bueno, creí que preferirías pasar tiempo con Jacob - Dijo seguro de ello. 

\- Cenar con mi mejor amigo tampoco estaría mal, has actuado muy raro desde lo de Alex, ¿sucede algo malo? - No tuvo respuesta - ¿Recuerdas algo de ese día? - De repente, fue como si Noel se hubiera quedado congelado, luego carraspeo su garganta y negó con la cabeza - ¿Por que tengo la sensación de que ocultas algo? - Noel le miro a los ojos en ese momento. 

\- ¿Tu recuerdas algo? - Ben miro la mano del chico, estaba temblando. 

\- Te lo dije ese día, me separe de Jacob y luego llegue a la escuela, solo recuerdo eso - Noel no tardo mucho en prender su cigarrillo y darle una calada - Tío, ¿No crees que estas fumando mucho? - Le pregunto. 

\- Que sabrás tu - Miro detrás de el - ¡Derek! - Le llamo - Ven aquí - El nombrado se acerco en lo que Jacob saludaba a Ben - Dale una calada, anda - Extendió el cigarrillo con delicadeza. 

\- N..No estoy seguro - Contesto con timidez. 

\- Vamos, no pasara nada malo, te lo prometo, además, me debes una - Derek algo desconfiado tomo el cigarro y le dio una calada, tosiendo al momento de hacerlo y haciendo que los otros se rieran - Te pegara en un rato, Jacob, ¿Tu quieres? - Jacob se quedo pensando y cuando Noel creyó que rechazaría la oferta, acepto el cigarro, teniendo a un Ben confundido como respuesta. La respuesta de Derek fue menos estruendosa que la de Jacob. 

\- Sabia que no te saldría - Se burlo Ben echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía. Charlaban mientras se pasaban ese mismo cigarro cada cuatro minutos, Noel estaba algo animado con la droga y el alcohol al mismo tiempo en su sistema. 

Ben estaba medianamente ebrio y los únicos que no se encontraban en un viaje astral o totalmente borrachos eran Jacob y Derek. Charlaban y escuchaban música al mismo tiempo.

\- Anda, ni que fuéramos niños - Se quejo Ben cuando Noel propuso jugar verdad o reto - Además, la versión caliente no funciona si todos somos chicos - Miro a Jacob quien bufo con falso enojo - Bueno, además somos...¿gays?¿bisexuales? - Se rio. 

\- Oh vamos, un poco de sabor a su relacion - Dijo Noel temblando un poco - Bueno, si no quieren jugar a eso, ¿Qué hacemos? - 

\- Cualquier cosa, solo mientras no mientas - Contesto Ben - Digo, se te hace costumbre cada vez mas - 

\- No se de que hablas - Sonrió con hilarancia - En este momento estoy a tope - Levanto las manos y las dejo caer, pero con esa sonrisa nerviosa y en algún momento que se volvía temerosa. 

\- Como sea - Jacob froto sus ojos - Necesito un vaso con agua - 

\- Yo voy por el - Rifkin se levanto, estirándose de paso - Derek mejor ve al fregadero antes de que vomites la alfombra - Le indico y tambaleándose un poco camino a la cocina.

\- Buena idea - Derek se apresuro a ir a tomar un poco de aire, que el que entraba por la ventana no era suficiente.

Cuando se alejaron ambos, Jacob miro a Noel que soltó un suspiro algo extraño, como si estuviera mas tranquilo. 

\- Escuche que Ben testificara - Hablo. 

\- Si, algo así - 

\- Yo tendría cuidado - Dio otra calada - Es capaz de muchas cosas - Susurro como si el nombrado lo pudiera escuchar. 

\- ¿Por qué actúas así? - Noel se hizo el desentendido - Como si le tuvieras miedo - Noel cambio de lugar, sentándose al lado de Jacob. 

\- ¿En serio? Porque quien parece que le tiene miedo, eres tu - Eso sonó como una tontearía dentro de la mente de Jacob, ¿asustado?¿de Ben? el jamás le haría daño, al menos no hacerlo y vivir con ello - Después de todo, Ben no es una buena persona en el fondo, ¿o vas a decirme que lo es? - Dio un pequeño acercamiento. 

\- Se supone que son amigos, quizás no deberías intentar ponerme en contra su- - Un beso rápido fue lo que paso, con sabor a cerveza y marihuana. Noel se había lanzado y al procesar lo que hacia estaba por quitarse. Ben que vio eso desde la entrada de la cocina, sintió un impulso por golpear a alguien, y con el alcohol en la sangre no sabia a quien exactamente. Jalo a Noel hacia atrás y su primer pensamiento fue darle un puñetazo en el rostro, lo cual hizo y al querer repetirlo, Derek y Jacob lo alejaron del otro chico.

Ben no se quedo ahí, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa sin dirigirle la mirada a Jacob, quien fue detrás de el. 

\- ¡Ben! - Grito su nombre y el llamado se detuvo dándose la vuelta - Yo no lo bese - Le dijo. 

\- Lo se, ¡Pero no tenia ningún derecho a besarte! - Le grito de una manera que Jacob sintió que le dio un escalofrío. 

\- Esta drogado - Contesto. 

\- ¡Yo estoy borracho! ¡Y no por eso trato de besar a Derek contigo delante! Debí de matar a ese imbécil a golpes - Esas palabras dejaron a Jacob sin habla, lo tomaría a juego, pero, la seriedad de su voz no era para nada actuada - Vamos - Le dijo - Defiéndelo de nuevo, anda, ¡Dame otra razón por la cual debería de golpearlo! - Empujo a Jacob mientras gritaba eso. 

\- Cálmate - Le ordeno Jacob. 

\- No me digas que hacer - Señalo - Vete al carajo - En ese ultimo momento, le voz de Ben tembló por un momento. Ese fue el peor cumpleaños que podría tener.


	8. ¿Jacob lo hizo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dos primeros días del juicio pasaron, el testimonio de Derek muestra algo que causa un gran estrago entre la gente, y Ben se pregunta, ¿Y si realmente lo mato?

\- ¿Hasta cuando van a seguir peleados? - Le pregunto Derek a Jacob por medio de una llamada - Ya pasaron dos semanas Jake, mañana yo testificare y no se, no se que puedan preguntarme ahí dentro - 

\- Bueno, Ben me mando al carajo literalmente, no creo que yo deba disculparme y deberías de estar tranquilo, no eres tu a quien acusaron de matar a alguien - Le aseguro Jacob mientras se sentaba en su cama. Aunque el silencio del otro lado lo hizo sentirse incomodo - Derek...¿crees que yo lo hice? - 

\- ¿Qué? No, todos lo odiaban, cualquiera pudo ser - Aseguro el chico desde el otro lado de la línea - Mis padres llegaron, tengo que colgar - Se despidió de manera rápida.

Su puerta fue golpeada dos veces entonces. Andy lo miraba. 

\- Hola campeón, ¿sucede algo? estas un poco desanimado. Se que lo del juicio puede ser difícil, pero, ¿Hay algo mas de lo que quieras hablar? Problemas de chicas tal vez - Jacob no estaba listo para hablar de su homosexualidad con su padre. 

\- Es sobre Ben - Susurro - Creo que, tengo miedo de lo que dirá en el juicio - Mentira, tenia miedo de lo que pasaría con su relacion. 

\- ¿Qué dices? Son amigos - No eran solo amigos - Es como con Derek, la mitad de las cosas que digan las dirán porque están comprometidos, además, no tienes que tener miedo, tu no hiciste nada malo, anda, cámbiate y busca una película, iré a comprar helado -

Jacob estaba mejor que Ben, quien tenia pintas de no haber dormido en varios días, como si tuviera una resaca cada cinco minutos. Noel se había disculpado, pero Rifkin no contestaba sus mensajes y tampoco le mandaba mensajes a Jacob. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado, pero solo pensó en que su reacción fue la menos violenta que podría haber tenido durante la situación. 

Ben era violento, pero jamás quería ser así frente a Jacob, no como con otros chicos a los cuales dejo peor en alguna pelea escolar. 

\- Ben, has estado muy callado en la cena - Dijo su mamá con dulzura - ¿Sucede algo? - 

\- Nada, solo, pensé en ir a ver el juicio mañana, para saber que preguntas me podrían hacer y eso, ya saben - Respondió con desgano. 

\- Me parece bien, ¿Quieres que te llevemos? - Pregunto su padre. 

\- No, estaré bien, no creo que vaya a quedarme durante todo el juicio - Mentira.

La mañana siguiente fue ajetreada. Jacob desayuno con nervios en el estomago, sentía un cosquilleo que hacia, se le revolvieran las tripas, asco y muchas otras cosas. A Ben le habían llegado algunos mensajes de Charlie, como: "Iremos a ver el juicio, queremos ver como al marica de tu novio lo delatan"  
Quiso no prestarles atención, solo eran unos chicos idiotas. 

Ben apenas podía acomodarse el cabello, de nuevo había tenido esa pesadilla. Pero algo cambio la ultima vez, Noel estaba en ella y este veía como Jacob mataba a Alex. No quería continuar con eso en su mente, lo sentía tan real que se pellizcaba los brazos hasta sentir que estaba despierto.

Ben llego tarde al juicio, así que al entrar algunos lo voltearon a ver. Jacob no había esperado que el estuviera ahí. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa que Rifkin respondió con cariño antes de sentarse y escuchar lo que decía Derek. 

\- ¿Qué tipo de insultos usaba Alex contra Jacob? - 

\- Marica sobre todo, a veces decía otras cosas, cosas peores - 

\- ¿Qué cosas peores? Anda, puedes decirlo - 

\- Mas que nada rumores, repetía rumores, decía que era gay. No paraba de preguntarle a Jacob si había hecho cosas de gays, no paraba de repetirlo, repetirlo y repetirlo - 

\- ¿Qué repetía? - 

\- No se si puedo decir esas palabras - Suspiro pesadamente. 

\- No pasa nada. Venga - 

\- Decía cosas tipo: "¿Le has chupado a alguien la...?" - No termino - La verdad es que no quisiera decirlo. Eran cosas así. No paraba - 

\- Alex, ¿Había divulgado rumores sobre Jacob? - 

\- Bueno, no fue Alex quien los divulgo - Su mirada para en Ben, quien con su postura corporal le daba a entender que no pasaría nada si lo acusaba. 

\- ¿Podrías decirnos quien? - 

\- Ben Rifkin - Dijo con pocas ganas - Alex solo los decía para burlarse de Jake - 

\- ¿Ben también molestaba a Jacob? - 

\- Protesto - 

\- Se acepta - 

\- ¿Había alguien en la escuela que realmente creyera que Jacob era gay? - 

\- Protesto - 

\- Denegada -

\- No. Quiero decir, no creo. De todos modos, no creo que le importara a nadie. A mi no me importa - Miro a Jacob - Sigue sin importarme - 

\- Jacob, ¿Te dijo alguna vez si era gay o no? - 

\- Lo hablamos una vez - No quería afirmar nada. 

\- ¿En que contexto lo dijo? ¿Por qué lo hablaron? - 

\- Por que yo le decía, en plan, que ignorara a Alex y Ben - Bajaba el tono al mencionar al ultimo - Le decía cosas tipo: >>Eh Jake, si no eres gay, ¿Qué mas te da? A mi me dicen marica y perdedor, ¿Qué le voy a hacer?<< Y el me dijo que aunque lo fuera, la cuestión no era esa; la cuestión era que nadie hacia nada. El sabia que eso no estaba bien y que quienes se preocupaban jamás hacían nada para pararlo - 

Ben se quedo callado por un momento porque sintió que Andy le había mirado durante unos segundos. 

\- ¿Alguna vez trataste de intervenir para que dejaran de acosarlo? - 

\- Solo una o dos veces, pero simplemente me ignoraban o insinuaban cosas - 

\- ¿Qué cosas? - 

\- Que Jake y yo éramos gays, ese tipo de cosas - 

\- ¿El acoso era solo verbal? ¿O alguna vez llego a ser físico? - Por la mente de los tres chicos que estaban en la sala, paso el video, ese video que querían pensar que estaba perdido. 

\- A veces era físico. Alex le daba patadas o hacia zancadillas - Se quedo callado mirando al vacío de la nada - Una vez grabaron un video creo - 

\- ¿Qué había en el video? - 

\- No lo recuerdo, no lo quise ver porque Jacob parecía estarlo pasando mal con el - Bajo la cabeza con algo de vergüenza. 

\- ¿Sabes donde esta el video? - 

\- No, hubo un escandalo en la clase, le quitaron el celular a Alex y lo lanzaron contra la pared, la tarjeta de memoria se salió, nadie pudo encontrarla - 

\- ¿Puedes decirnos quien le quito el celular? - 

\- Ben Rifkin le arrebato el celular - 

\- Pero decías que lo acosaba, ¿no? - 

\- Si, pero luego se arreglaron, Ben comenzó a interferir cuando lo molestaban -

\- ¿Sabes cual fue la razón? - 

\- Protesto - 

\- Se acepta -

El abogado se llevo la punta del pulgar a la boca. Ben se quedo pensando, ¿Y si presentaba el video como evidencia? ¿Lo descubrirían si trataba de mentir? ¿Podía distorsionar la verdad?  
En su mente se cruzo una idea:

"Puedo hacer ver a Alex como el malo de la historia si entrego el video"

Un alboroto en la sala lo hizo reaccionar. 

\- Derek, ¿Podrías leer esto? - Le entregaron una hoja, Ben pudo ver la pierna de Jake bajando y subiendo con rapidez, eso no era bueno. El otro chico, sabia que no tenia opción, tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo comenzó a leer. 

\- Jason se paralizo mientras Alec caminaba hacia el, sonriendo..."No me jodas" hablo Jason "Lo digo enserio" pero Alec solo sonrió mas y lo tomo del brazo, retorciéndolo como lo había hecho tantas veces - Derek tomo aire. Mientras todos esos detalles pasaban en la mente de Ben como si lo hubiera visto claramente.

La cabeza había comenzado a dolerme con una frase tan corta. 

\- "Para, me estas lastimando" dijo Jason, en realidad eso no le dolió tanto, solo quería que Alec le creyera para que le soltara. Alec volvió a reírse como siempre, con una sonrisa falsa. La mano de Jason se deslizo en su bolsillo, allí se encontraba su amigo de confianza. Poso su mano alrededor del mango y surgió un cosquilleo que le recorrió el brazo, hasta el hombro, podía escuchar la brisa entre las hojas y los pájaros al cantar. Alec vio el cuchillo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya no había marcha atrás. Fue fácil, Jason pensó que estaba apuñalando aire, lo hizo dos veces mas para que su cerebro lo recordara después. Alec cayo por la pendiente, rodo y se detuvo - 

Ben realmente sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Los ojos se le humedecieron. No podía, no podía haberlo hecho, solo era ficción, Jake, su Jacob no era un asesino. Y esas horribles imágenes que lo azotaron durante semanas en sus pesadillas, ahora se volvían tan reales al escuchar esa historia. 

\- "Jason sabia que debía irse, pero no podía evitarlo, se acerco al cuerpo de Alec para verificar que estuviera muerto. El olor a sangre lo hizo marearse. Encontró un riachuelo cerca, allí lavo el cuchillo junto con su mano. Podía ver su reflejo en el agua, pero su rostro se veía diferente "Sera nuestro secreto" parecía decir -

Y no sabia porque le dolía tanto. Odiaba a Alex y lo sabia, no quería saber nada de el nunca mas. Aunque una parte de el quería que estuviera vivo, y sentía que era su culpa, se culpaba por la muerte de Alex. 

No sintió que pudiera soportarlo mas tiempo, toda su fuerza de voluntad la aplico en no moverse de su asiento y acompañar a Jake hasta el final. Que pareció, jamás iba a llegar. Cuando lo hizo, se levanto de su asiento y miro a a Jacob mientras salía. Todo lo que pensó que podría hacer, era dejar de sufrir y comenzar a caminar hasta llegar a casa. 

Miro el diario de Alex bajo su cama, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo al leer por milésima vez: 

>>Y el nunca lo sabrá, lo siento Ben, por ser tan hijo de puta. Y este jodido diario sabe que nunca tendré el valor de decírtelo. Que te odio tanto, por hacerme sentir de esta manera, porque tengo este jodido trastorno que me hace ser tan agresivo con todos y me destruye cada vez mas por dentro, no lo puedo controlar, y cada vez ira de mal en peor. Se que algún día me ganare que alguien me mate, cuando llegue ese día, me arrepentiré de todo. De no poder decírtelo mientras podía. Te quiero, Benjamín Rifkin, y escribirlo es menos doloroso que verte y saber que nunca, vas a sentirte como me siento yo. Buenas noches Elizabeth, eres la única que se llevara estos secretos a la tumba.<<

\- Eras tan tonto que le pusiste un nombre a tu diario - Se rio con esas lagrimas amargas brotando de sus ojos. Tendría que tomar una decisión. Tomo su teléfono y vio los mensajes en el grupo escolar, sabia que debía de hacer.

Ben  
"El no lo hizo, y comiencen a meterse eso en la cabeza, porque el día de mañana, van a ver quien fue el verdadero villano de la puta historia "

Con la tarjeta de memoria envuelta en su mano, tomo la decisión, la palabra de los vivos, tenia mas credibilidad que la de los muertos.


	9. La verdad siempre es amarga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben va a juicio. Todo saldría bien, pero hay muchas verdades que salen a flote.

Ben tomo aire y estuvo temblando desde la madrugada, cuando ese sueño lo atormento de nuevo. Cada vez mas realista. En esa ocasión, se acerco al cuerpo, sintió la sangre caliente en las manos, mientras Alex le miraba y balbuceaba palabras. Vomito al despertar. 

Solo de pensar en eso, podía sentir el acido de su estomago subiéndole por la garganta. Se forzó así mismo a comer, porque sabia que para vomitar en el juicio tendría al menos que tener algo en el estomago.

\- Ben, ¿No vas a comer más? - Pregunto su madre y el negó con la cabeza - No tienes porque estar nervioso, tu no hiciste nada malo - 

\- Solo estoy cansado, no eh dormido bien - Aseguro.

\- Bien, entonces prepárate, tenemos que llegar temprano - 

El traje no le quedaba mal, era de color negro y sencillo, una corbata y saco negro con camisa blanca. Miro la tarjeta de memoria en su escritorio, la guardo en su bolsillo, espero que no fuera necesario mostrarla. 

Recibió amenazas y comentarios de algunos comentarios anónimos en Facebook. No les presto atención. Tenia dos llamadas perdidas de Noel. En el camino al lugar, se puso los audífonos, quería escuchar "Baker Street" una vez mas en la semana, quería que todo terminara. Correr a Jacob y besarlo como hace semanas no lo hacía, acariciar su cabello y aspirar la fragancia natural que le mantenía en calma a cada minuto que la inhalaba.

El camino a ese lugar fue bastante tenso, las preguntas que le hicieron a Derek el día anterior lo habían dejado tenso. Su celular recibió un mensaje. 

Jakey  
"Di la verdad, te juro que no lo hice" 

\- Ben, ya llegamos - Miro fuera del estacionamiento, solo, el auto de los Barber estaba ahí mismo, Jacob estaba ahí mismo. 

Tuvo que pasarlo de lado y solo mover los labios para decirle un "Todo estará bien" 

Una vez que estuvo sentado al lado del jurado, sintió el bilis subiéndole por la garganta, se la trago con mucho asco. Andy Barber le miraba con seriedad, no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar si Ben decía las cosas incorrectas.  
Pasando el rato, la presentación del juez y muchas otras cosas, el abogado Neal Logiudice miraba su libreta con preguntas. 

\- Ben, ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Jacob? - Pregunto, eso era sencillo. 

\- Desde primero de secundaria, unos...cuatro o cinco años - 

\- Pero no eran amigos, ¿Verdad? - 

\- Hasta hace un tiempo - 

\- ¿Alex y tu molestaban a Jacob? - Ver la cara de Andy cuando decían eso le retorcía las entrañas. 

\- Si, pero como dije, hace mucho - Se defendió. 

\- ¿Qué le decían con exactitud? - Pregunto. 

Ben no sabia si ese era alguna clase de purgatorio en el que debía de confesar sus pecados o alguna de esas cosas católicas. Se mordió el labio por el interior de la boca y luego contesto.

\- Lo insultábamos, le decíamos marica, perdedor, inútil...a veces le decíamos que se suicidara, puedo seguir con la lista, aunque no me da orgullo hacerlo - Se mantuvo firme mientras hablaba y decía cada palabra. 

\- ¿Alguna vez Jacob perdió los nervios con ustedes? - 

\- Conmigo, una vez, pero jamás llego a ser físico - 

\- ¿Y con Alex? - 

Ben se quedo pensando. 

\- No frente a el -

\- ¿Por qué dejaste de molestarlo con exactitud? ¿En algún momento Jacob hizo algo que cambiara tu manera de ser? ¿Mas allá de perder los nervios? - Ben apretó el puño, ¿Insinuaba que lo había amenazado?

\- Objeción - 

\- Denegada - 

Ben se quedo callado, no sabia como explicarlo. 

\- Porque el me lo pidió - 

\- ¿Te PIDIO que dejaras de molestarlo? - 

\- De molestar a los demás en general -

\- ¿Y Alex se molesto contigo? - 

\- Si, lo hizo - 

\- ¿Porque? - 

\- Dijo que desde que me había juntado con Jacob me habia...me estaba ablandando - 

\- ¿El se mostro agresivo? - 

\- Si, pero no fui yo quien...pago por eso - Su mirada se centro en los padres de Alex, quizás escuchar que su hijo no era del todo una buena persona les afectaba.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Ben miro a Jacob quien le negaba con la cabeza - Vamos, puedes decirlo - 

Dio una pequeña carraspeada mientras miraba al frente. 

\- El golpeo a Jacob después de eso y grabo un video - Se mordió la carne del labio una vez mas mientras sentía sus manos temblar. 

\- ¿Puedes decirnos que hiciste con ese video? ¿De que trataba? - 

\- Tome el celular y lo lance contra la pizarra - Levanto la vista con una notoria rabia al recordarlo - Estaba enojado - 

\- ¿Qué pasaba en el video? - Ben comenzó a sentir su corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, su pulso se aceleraba, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse y trato de respirar mas despacio. Lo peor, eso causo la curiosidad del jurado. 

Jacob no estaba mejor que el en ningún aspecto.

\- Señor Rifkin, ¿Qué pasaba en el video? - La abogada de Jacob miro a Andy como si esperara una explicación y este solo negó con la cabeza levantando los hombros - Volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué pasaba en el video? - 

Jacob movía los labios suplicando que Ben no dijera lo que creía que iba a decir. 

\- Díganos - Andy conocía ese tono, sus preguntas pasaban de interrogativas a acusativas - ¿Cuál fue la causa de que reaccionara tan violentamente? ¿Esta ocultando algo? - Ben negó con la cabeza, ya ni siquiera le importaba el liquido metálico que le llenaba la boca - Señor Rifkin - 

\- Lo obligo a hacer sexo oral simulado - Respondió con una voz tan clara que todos se quedaron callados, ni siquiera le tomaron importancia a los pequeños rastros de sangre que le habían salido de la boca. 

Ben veía a Jacob apretando los labios, solo esperaba que lo perdonara.

Su mano se deslizo en el bolsillo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Mostro la tarjeta de video. 

\- Encontré la tarjeta hace poco - Eso era una mentira. 

El mismo se formo una teoría. Podía hacer ver que Alex acosaba a Jacob no solo verbalmente, no le gustaba pensarlo, pero si lograba hacer que vieran a la situación de una manera distinta, los haría creer que Alex lo ataco y Jake le mato en defensa propia. 

Los murmullos del juzgado no se hicieron de esperar. Neal tomo la tarjeta, el y la otra abogada se acercaron al juez. 

Jacob miro al otro chico, quien movió sus labios en un "Lo siento" mientras Andy no sabia que cara poner, ¿Por que Jacob jamás había contado aquello? ¿Acaso no tenían confianza entre ellos? ¿Qué pintaba Ben realmente en todo eso? 

\- Orden en la corte - Pidió el juez - La tarjeta de memoria será aceptada como evidencia y bajo esa circunstancia, será reproducida, sin embargo, me veo forzado a pedir que aquellos que no son parte del juzgado o están implicados, desalojen la sala por favor - 

Entre murmullos las personas hicieron caso. Laurie se permitió tomar asiento mas cerca de donde estaba su hijo, mientras que Ben mantenía la cabeza agachada. 

\- Evidencia número quince en el juicio contra Jacob Barber - Lo rápido que consiguieron un proyector y una laptop para ver el video a Jacob le causo escalofríos. 

El video comenzó a reproducirse. Andy se quedo paralizado, mientras que Laurie subió las manos cubriéndose la boca, ni los abogados sabían que hacer, dos de las mujeres del juzgado habían comenzado a llorar. Nadie quería continuar viendo aquello. 

Ben sabia que lo que sucedería después no dependía de Jacob, dependería de el, pero aquello habría funcionado como lo había previsto, el jurado y todos en la sala, ahora los papeles se intercambiaban, Jacob era la victima, Alex no estaba para defenderse.

>>¿Quién creería en las palabras de alguien muerto?<<

Pensó en sus adentros, luego recordó, que Alex ni siquiera había tenido palabras.

Jacob no soporto mas aquello, como en el día anterior al escuchar el relato que había escrito, comenzó a llorar, pero en un llanto silencioso de esos que no dejaban ningún sonido en el camino. 

El silencio fue sepulcral una vez al terminar la reproducción, ni el juez se atrevía a decir alguna palabra. Finalmente fue Neal el que dio una respuesta. 

\- ¿Porqué no entregaste el video antes? - Pregunto. 

\- Jacob no quería contárselo a nadie - Aseguro. 

\- ¿Aun así no lo entregaste? - 

\- No era algo que pudiera hacer - 

\- ¿Porqué? - 

\- Porque no era mi secreto para contarlo, pero no fue la única vez que Alex acoso a Jacob de esa manera - 

\- ¿Hubo mas veces en las cuales ataco a Jacob? - 

\- Muchas mas, no puedo contarlas -

\- ¿Interferías aunque no fueran cercanos? - 

\- Si, interfería - 

\- ¿Por que? ¿Por qué nunca le contaron a algún profesor? - 

\- No habrían hecho nada - Respondió. 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - 

\- Porque a la gente no le importa nada que no sea su problema - Contesto en voz alta - Quizás a tus padres, pero un profesor te ignorara y tus compañeros solo se burlaran de ti por ser un chivato, dirán >>Ese maricon fue a quejarse, vamos a golpearlo<< y eso es la basura mas grande que puede pasarte, ¿Qué cree usted que habría pasado si lo del video se hiciera publico? ¿Cree que a alguien le habría importado? ¡No! Porque no importa cuanta ética o moral enseñen en las escuelas, jamás la aplicaran en la vida real, esa es la razón por la cual nunca fue una opción hablarlo con los demás - Su voz se quebró al final.

\- Mis preguntas terminaron - Fue como si aquello hubiera matado todo lo que Neal iba a decir. 

Las preguntas de Joanne fueron mucho mas suaves. 

\- Ben, según todo lo que dijiste hoy, ¿Se podría decir que Jacob actuaba de manera agresiva solo para defenderse? - Dudo. 

\- Si - Afirmo. 

\- ¿Porqué nunca trataste de hablar con Alex al respecto? ¿No era tu mejor amigo? - Esa palabra le calo en lo mas profundo del corazón, siempre era lo mismo, sufría por la muerte de Alex, al minuto siguiente, lo odiaba por todo. 

\- El no quería escucharme - 

\- ¿Sabes porque actuaba de esa manera? - 

\- Tenía miedo...sufría de trastorno explosivo intermitente y personalidad múltiple, para el, la única persona que lo había apoyado se había ido de su lado, no me extraño que estuviera molesto - 

\- ¿Y por que sintió eso? - Guardo silencio, sabia que lo que iba a decir tampoco lo podría borrar. 

\- Porque supo que me había enamorado de Jacob Barber - No creyó que el rostro de su padre hubiera palidecido tanto nunca en la vida. Ni que Andy se quedara con la boca abierta, eso si los había tomado por sorpresa - A el no le agrado eso, y se desquitaba siendo un imbécil con todo el que se cruzaba por su camino - 

\- No mas preguntas su señoría - Dijo con un tono de triunfo. 

Muy probablemente tenían el caso ganado, Jacob era la victima ahora y Ben un pobre chico enamorado que sufría al ver todo lo que le pasaba a quien le gustaba. Se les devolvía la jugada.


	10. El asunto de Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy no sabe que pensar de Jacob después de lo que acaba de descubrir.  
> Ben también tiene problemas, su día no podría empeorar cuando recibe una llamada.

\- ¿Por que nunca dijiste nada? - Pregunto Laurie. 

Mientras Andy tenia un duelo interno en el que se debatía si gritar o mantener la misma calma que su esposa tenía. Jacob seguía con la ropa del juicio, simplemente limpiándose con las mangas del saco los rastros de lagrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Jacob - Lo llamo su padre - ¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es eso? ¡¿Sabes que podríamos haber evitado todo esto si nos lo hubieras contado antes?! - Jacob se encogió cuando Andy comenzó a gritarle. 

\- ¿Es mi culpa? - Dudo el mirando a su padre y madre con los ojos enrojecidos - ¿Es mi culpa todo lo que paso? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? - 

\- Jacob no quisimos decir eso - Pero Jacob no los escucho. 

Solo subió las escaleras y se adentro en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, ya era suficiente vivir con eso, ahora viviría con el hecho de que todos lo sabían, sin excepción.

Su celular vibro, sabia que eran mensajes de Ben y quizás de Derek. 

En la casa de Ben las cosas no estaban mucho mejor, Rifkin se encerró en su habitación después de la discusión que se formo con su padre. En los grupos escolares, mandaban mensajes sobre lo que se había confesado en el juicio. Tenia cinco llamadas perdidas también. 

"Hombre no puedo creer que Alex hiciera eso, me siento mal por Jacob"  
"Tía, no justifica que lo matara"  
"Imbécil, tu habrías hecho lo mismo en su lugar"  
"Oigan, ¿Ben es gay? Jolín, jamás pensé en eso"  
"Es un maricon, eso es lo que es, Alex era su amigo y lo apuñalo por la espalda, no me extrañaría que el ayudara a matarlo"  
"Basta Zackary, Ben y Jacob son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"  
"Cállense de una vez, Ben esta en este grupo"

La canción del tono de su celular comenzó a sonar. Al ver el nombre de la madre de su mejor amigo, no entendió porque le marcaba a esa hora. Sin otra opción, respondió la llamada. 

\- Buenas noches señora Anderson, ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto. 

Detrás de la línea, escucho los sollozos de la mujer, lo cual lo hizo incorporarse de manera rápida. 

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Esta bien? - 

\- Ben, es...es Noel - Contesto con la voz cortada - Tuvo una sobredosis - La mujer rompió a llorar al decir las ultimas palabras. 

Ben se quedo callado, ¿Cómo había sido posible que tuviera una sobredosis? ¿No se había conformado solamente con la marihuana? ¿Cuándo dejo de confiar tanto en Ben para hablar de esas cosas? 

\- ¿Dónde esta? - Pregunto sintiendo como algo le presionaba el corazón, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y ese hormigueo extrañamente conocido en la boca del estomago que le causaba nauseas -...hospital de la calle...si, iré en este momento, por favor dígame lo que sucede cuando llegue - 

Solamente se puso la chaqueta de mezclilla y salió de la casa acompañado de su madre que no se pudo negar al saber la situación. Ben reviso las cinco llamadas perdidas en su celular, todas de su amigo, no las contesto al estar toda la tarde recibiendo regaños y muchas mas cosas.

Sintió un miedo indescriptible, esas llamadas pudo responderlas antes, pero no se tomo la molestia de hacerlo, ¿Y si era su culpa que Noel hubiera tenido una sobredosis? Nunca le pregunto, o se preocupo de su adicción, no era digno ni de llamarse a si mismo su mejor amigo, no podía ni siquiera tomar aire de manera correcta en ese momento, quería negar que tenia la culpa, negar esa sensación tan cruel que lo comenzaba a consumir en tan poco tiempo. 

Cuando lo primero que vio al localizar a los padres de Noel en el hospital, fue a su amigo en una camilla detrás del cristal que los separaba, sintió un pitido atravesarle los oídos, como si se hubiera quedado sordo o totalmente aturdido. Sus labios temblaron con violencia y sintió de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba últimamente, ver a Noel le estaba causando algo parecido a un colapso mental. Tropezó hacia atrás y los adultos tuvieron que tomarlo para que no se derrumbara en el suelo. No podía continuar con aquello, algo lo estaba destrozando lentamente. 

Era el 11 de Abril de ese año.  
Noel iba caminando con tranquilidad hacia la escuela, el parque era el camino mas tranquilo, ese día compraría por primera vez droga, porque iría a una fiesta y creyó que de esa manera conseguiría verse genial. Estaba en esa edad.  
Desearía no haber tomado el camino del parque después de ese día. 

Ben tuvo que sentarse en las sillas para relajarse, el café negro también lo ayudaba un poco. Noel debería de haber despertado hace cuatro horas según sus padres, al no suceder, les espanto el pensamiento de que pudiera caer en coma.

Recibió otra llamada, esta vez de Jacob. 

\- Hey Jake - Dijo al responder - Oye...siento lo que paso hoy - 

\- No importa - Aseguro Jake - Creo que eso hizo que el jurado se pusiera de mi lado y...¿Estas bien? Te escuchas un poco raro - 

\- Solo - Se detuvo. 

Su mirada se quedo inmovilizada de nuevo en el cristal de la habitación de su mejor amigo. 

-...estoy en el hospital - 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste un accidente o algo? - 

\- No, no, yo solo, Noel esta hospitalizado, dicen que fue una sobredosis - 

\- Lo siento, no es un buen momento, te hablare después - 

\- Si, si, eso estaría bien - 

\- Ben...antes de que cuelgues, te perdono - 

\- Gracias -

Jacob jamás se llevo bien con Noel, no le importaba si estaba en el hospital, sin embargo, le importaba como se sentía Ben, si estaba triste o enojado, por el, Noel podía irse al demonio.

Pero ese día se había oscurecido de repente, para todos esos chicos que se supone, debían haberse convertido en amigos, todo dentro de su mundo se estaba comenzando a joder lentamente. Derek estaba actuando de una manera extraña, Ben comenzaba a ser señalado por mensajes y publicaciones sobre el juicio, Jacob era conocido como una victima mas de las tragedias que azotaban el pueblo y para los pocos que realmente lo conocían, Noel era un niño que trataba de llamar la atención usando drogas. 

Rifkin se decidió a escuchar esas llamadas perdidas. 

"Tienes una llamada perdida, buzón de voz...1"  
\- Ben...Oye siento lo que paso con Jacob, mira, lo siento de verdad, no se que me paso en ese momento, ¿Podemos hablar? - Sonó un pitido que termino la llamada. 

"...buzón de voz...2"  
\- Oye hombre, esto es raro, siento que me están siguiendo, escucha, por favor responde el maldito celular, no me siento bien, solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor Ben -

"...buzón de voz...3"  
\- ¿Estas jodiendome? NO ES el momento de enojarse Ben, no estoy jugando, no voy a aguantar mucho mas esto, ¡TIENES QUE CONTESTAR! - 

"...buzón de voz...4"  
\- ... - 

En el cuarto buzón lo único que se escuchaba, era una respiración cortada y estática, eso no le molaba a Ben.

"...buzón de voz...5"  
\- No puedo mas, no voy a soportarlo mas, viejo, esto me esta matando, ¡SOLO QUERIA HABLAR!, mierda...estoy jodido. Ben, voy a hacerlo, ¿Sabes lo que es la ansiedad?, no puedo cargar con esto amigo, voy a terminar esto, la cocaína no es barata...solo espero que funcione, adiós Ben -

Las preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, ¿De que quería hablar? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso y asustado? La ultima llamada de voz le indico algo que le atemorizo, no había sido una sobredosis accidental, Noel realmente había intentado suicidarse, ¿Era su culpa por no responder esas llamadas? Quizás si las hubiera respondido antes, no estaría en ese hospital esperando un diagnostico que cada vez veía mas lejano. 

Lo dejaron pasar a la habitación después de un rato, creyó que no había dormido durante mucho tiempo, al final, fueron los padres de Noel quien le obligaron a ir a su casa para descansar, el día siguiente seria el ultimo del juicio de Jacob, tendría que estar listo para cuando llegara el momento.


	11. ¿El final de los problemas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la carta de confesión de Leonard Patz es encontrada, todo parece girar de una manera agradable para ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo corto.

Alguien caminaba por el parque la mañana del 11 de Abril de ese año. Detrás de el, realmente no era claro, caminaba un chico, Alex Willow. 

Las cosas pasaron de una manera asombrosamente rápida, era una discusión, nada grave, aunque esta se acaloro mas, llegando a empujones. Todo dio un giro drástico, un cuchillo salió de la bolsa de la chamarra de uno y dio a parar en el pecho del otro, rasgando la piel con fuerza, repitió el movimiento dos veces mas, su cerebro no comprendía lo que pasaba, sus ojos tampoco, sus emociones eran lo que le controlaba. 

\- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE!? - 

Andy compartió la noticia con su esposa. Leonard Patz había confesado ser el culpable del asesinato de Alex Willow y además, había decidido acabar con su vida porque no soportaba mas la culpa de lo que había hecho.

Jacob estaba emocionado por aquello, sobre todo porque sabia que al ser declarado inocente quizás podría volver a su vida normal, o bueno, no del todo a lo que el consideraba "normal" 

Se arreglo y fue llevado al juzgado con una sonrisa interna, oculta dentro de el. Su sonrisa se hizo real al ver a alguien conocido en el lugar, Benjamín, su Ben, sentado en la fila de sillas mas cercana a el. Lo único que no le resulto agradable al verlo ahí, fue el corte sin sangre que se formaba debajo de su cuello, color morado y rojo al mismo tiempo. 

\- Este tribunal queda abierto. Tomen asiento - Indico el juez - Damas y caballeros del jurado, a las 8 a.m. de esta mañana, la Mancomunidad presentó una "Suspensión de causa" anunciando su decisión de retirar los cargos en contra del acusado, Jacob Barber. Esta respuesta es por una actualización del caso. Que el acusado se ponga de pie - Ordeno el juez. 

Jacob se puso de pie inmediatamente apenas le dijeron. 

\- Joven, estoy seguro de que esta ansioso por salir de aquí. Así que seré la primera persona en decir las palabras que usted y su familia han esperado escuchar. Jacob Barber, es usted un hombre libre - Dio un golpe con su martillo. La sala estallo en aplausos por parte de todos, Jacob sonrió mirando a sus padres y a un chico en especifico que se encontraba en la sala. 

La familia se abrazo, Ben se levanto de su asiento y desde ahí, observo a su Jake, quien dio una sonrisa que parecía estar listo para reír por la felicidad. 

Rifkin decidió darles su momento y bajar hasta el estacionamiento, donde respiro con algo de dificultad. Cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras, rio con inocencia. 

\- ¡Jake! - Lo llamo desde lejos caminando con algo de prisa hacia el chico. 

Jacob miro a sus padres. Luego camino hacia su novio, que le miro. Jacob alcanzo al chico, abrazándole con fuerza, si Ben amaba el aroma de natural de su Jake, a este le encantaba la fragancia de la colonia "Mochino" de Rifkin. 

No le importo nada mas, ni que estuvieran en un estacionamiento, o los padres de Jacob que les miraban y caminaban hacia ellos. Tomo el rostro de Jake entre sus manos frías que le causaron un escalofrío, y lo acerco hacia el, besándole con suavidad, fue como si algo cobrara vida dentro del pecho de ambos, los labios agrietados se humedecieron en poco tiempo con aquel gesto de amor. 

Adoraba el sabor de los labios de Ben, ese sabor a dulce en almíbar que debería de desagradarle, pero que era tan majestuoso para su persona. Estaba deslizando sus manos por el cuello de Ben buscando un soporte y dando en el pequeño corte bajo su cuello, donde sus dedos acariciaron inconscientemente. 

Laurie y Andy se quedaron a una distancia de cinco metros de ellos, con algo de sorpresa combinada en emoción a su alrededor. 

Al separarse, los adolescentes se rieron y se giraron hacia los adultos que les miraban confundidos. Y Jacob con nerviosismo, entrelazo su mano con la de Ben. 

\- ¿Ustedes están?... - Pregunto Andy señalando el agarre que tenían sobre sus manos. El mayor >>Ben<< revolvió su propio cabello, sin saber que debería de decir. 

\- Bueno, creo que es momento de hacerlo oficial - Contesto Jacob apretando la mano de Ben - Papás, soy...gay, y Ben y yo salimos desde hace un tiempo - 

Jacob se ruborizo al decir aquello. 

Andy examino a Ben de arriba hacia abajo, lo cual hizo que el muchacho se sintiera intimidado por su mirada que era entre lo severo y lo entendible. Laurie rio por lo bajo con una sonrisa traviesa tras ver a su esposo siendo posesivo con su hijo, debería de ser al revés generalmente. 

\- Bueno, no se porque esperaste tanto para decirlo Jake - Hablo Andy destensando los músculos de su cuello - Aunque, no puedo evitar pensar que quizás eres algo joven para comenzar una relacion - 

\- Déjalos Andy, puedes hacer el papel de padre celoso después - Le regaño Joanna - Felicitaciones joven Jacob - 

Estrecho la mano del chico. 

\- Gracias Joanne - Respondió el. 

\- Se que probablemente ah sido difícil para ti, tus padres y Ben. Creo que algún día te darás cuenta - Jacob desvió su mirada para ver detrás de Joanna.

Su mano aun entrelazada con la de Ben, dio un apretón que le hizo mirar lo mismo que Jake. 

\- ¿Papá? - Dudo Jake con lo que parecía miedo. 

Ben miro hacia el frente, el padre de Alex se dirigía hacia ellos, junto a un cuchillo de cocina, se les acercaba, con la mirada fijada en Jacob. 

\- ¡Se que fuiste tu! - Rifkin apretó aun mas la mano de Jacob mientras lo hacia retroceder detrás suyo por un acto de inercia. 

El hombre levanto el cuchillo como si quisiera alcanzar a Jacob, que asustado apenas podía moverse, el arma blanca no le alcanzo, en cambio, fue a parar en el brazo de Ben que en un aullido de dolor, resbalo hacia atrás apretando su antebrazo, donde a través de un corte en el saco y la camisa de este, en la que el plasma rojizo se filtraba. A pesar de eso, el atacar de Ben hizo al hombre perder el agarre sobre el arma y dejarla caer al suelo en un golpe molesto. 

\- ¡Se que fuiste tu! ¡Yo lo se! - 

Otro hombre tomo al padre de Alex, Zach Willow y lo golpeo contra uno de los autos que había en el estacionamiento. 

\- ¿Estas bien? - Cuestiono Joanna agachada sobre Ben. 

\- Si, solo me corto - Asintió con la cabeza mirando a Jacob - ¿Estas bien? - 

El chico levanto y bajo repetidamente la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien. 

Cuando pudieron irse de ahí, lo primero que hicieron fue examinar la herida de Ben en casa de los Barber, para asegurarse de que no fuera algo tan grave. Nada podía evitar que gimoteara por el alcohol en la herida. Incluso sentía lastima por los arañazos que le dejaba a Jacob en la palma de la mano, aunque parecía que a este no le importaba aquello.

\- No debiste hacer eso - Le indico Jacob. 

\- Era mi brazo, o eras tu, ¿Crees que iba a esperar a que me preguntara? ¡Auch! - Se quejo. 

Laurie solo necesitaba poner un vendaje y habría terminado ya. Estaba feliz porque Jacob se mostrara de esa manera tan enternecedora con alguien, aun cuando los recuerdos de su hijo sosteniendo una bola de boliche de siete kilos sobre la cabeza de otro, le invadía constantemente. 

Ese parecía ser el final del juicio, pero no de las sospechas de Laurie Barber, quien realmente comenzaba a creer, que su hijo lo mato.

Andy se encontraba hablando por teléfono lejos de ahí, sin embargo, después se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se encontraban los demás. 

\- Ben - Se acerco Andy cubriendo su celular - ¿Te gustaría ir a México? -


	12. Atrapados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un momento a solas, Jacob y Ben se encuentran en una situación tensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capitulo medio de relleno.

La invitación de Andy para ir a México fue tentadora, tanto que Ben no se pudo resistir a ella.

\- Vas a ir a México conmigo - Dijo Jacob. 

Tenia la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Ben, ambos en la cama.

\- Hey Jakey - Le sonrió - Te compre algo - Se levanto.

Jacob dio un gruñido por el repentino alejamiento y se incorporo. Ben se agacho sobre su mochila, sacando una pequeña caja que causo la confusión de Jacob, que luego murmuro una grosería recordando que ese debía de ser su regalo de medio año de relacion. Rifkin se encamino hacia el y le entrego la caja sin envoltorio. 

La abrió con cuidado, encontrándose con un dije de color dorado en la pequeña caja, tenía la peculiar forma de una letra "B" encerrada en un circulo del mismo color dorado. Ben metió la mano en su camisa, sacando una cadena con un dije parecido, ahora con la letra "J" 

\- Anda, póntela - El chico lo hizo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Por que esa cara? - 

\- Es solo que...no tengo nada para ti - Bajo la cabeza avergonzado - Creo que la emoción del juicio y el viaje, hizo que lo olvidara - Ben soltó un "Oh" lleno de notoria tristeza o incomodidad.

\- No es como que sea necesario eso - Tomo su barbilla levantando su rostro - Tu eres el mejor regalo que podría tener - 

Acaricio con su pulgar la mejilla de Jacob suavemente, haciendo círculos, después a sus labios, acaricio con delicadez y un tenue toque de sensualidad el labio inferior. Pequeños, rosados y tremendamente suaves. Se acerco a Jacob como si fuera a besarlo, no lo hizo, solo se quedo cerca de el, sintiendo el roce de los labios de ambos junto al aire caliente y tembloroso que exhalaba Jacob, que no dejaba de mirar de los labios de Ben a sus ojos.

Ben soltó una risa falsa. 

\- ¿Quieres besarme? - Pregunto y la voz de Ben jamás se escucho tan cerca de el como en ese momento. 

Jacob pronuncio un pequeño "aja"

\- Hazlo - Le simplifico - Pero no uses tus manos - Lo soltó. 

Ben se alejo con lentitud, recargado en el armario y acariciando la alfombra con suavidad.

Jacob bufo, poniendo las manos en su espalda como si tuviera unas esposas invisibles alrededor de ellas. Al no poder levantarse, correctamente, camino de rodillas hasta donde estaba Ben, sonriendo. 

\- ¿Estas disfrutando esto verdad? - Le pregunto Jacob desbordando dramatismo y falso enojo. 

\- Demasiado - Sincero sonriendo. 

Jacob se le acerco y beso a Ben. A diferencia de otros besos, este tenia esa atmosfera juguetona y picante entre ambos. Jake ni siquiera había podido utilizar las manos, el no sostenerse de Ben, que coloco las manos en sus caderas atrayéndolo a el, juntando sus cuerpos, disfrutando del calor y roce de estos. El beso era acalorado, Jacob jadeo y apretó los ojos al sentir la lengua de Ben dentro de su boca, sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrerle de los brazos a la nuca. Ben podía sentir el aroma a crema corporal de lavanda procediendo de Jacob. El beso subía la intensidad, siendo Rifkin quien mordió el labio de su novio sacándole un gemido ahogado. Jake se había subido sobre su regazo sin dejar de besarlo, pero fue la carraspeada de garganta de una persona que los hizo separarse y mirar hacia la puerta.

\- P...Papá - Tartamudeo el mas joven de los Barber bajándose del regazo de Ben torpemente. Acomodándose el cabello revuelto y la camisa arrugada. 

Andy se cruzo de brazos negando con la cabeza mientras respirada con pesadez. Era cierto que todavía estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de saber que su hijo era gay. Porque se había imaginado estando en esa situación, sin embargo, en su imaginación y mente su hijo se encontraría junto a una chica, en cambio había visto a su hijo en compañía de su novio al que todavía no le brindaba mucho afecto. 

Ben bajo la cabeza levantándose junto a Jacob, con las mejillas rojas y algo de vergüenza. Andy parecía siempre querer intimidarlo a propósito al verlo en la casa o junto a su hijo, Ben creyó que eso debería de ser trabajo de Laurie.

\- Venia a decirles que voy a salir, aunque estoy considerando quedarme en casa - Suspiro - ¿Pedirán algo de comer? - 

\- Pizza, esta bien - Respondía su hijo aclarándose la garganta - ¿Puedes dejarnos? - 

El señor Barber volvió a suspirar mirando a ambos chicos, dándole un vistazo rápido a Ben que sonrió con nervios. 

\- Bien, volveré en unas horas - 

Jacob suspiro, definitivamente planeaban arruinarle los polvos hasta que viviera solo.


	13. México

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada a México trae consigo a mas problemas para Jacob. Pero también un avance caliente entre ambos chicos.

En la recepción de México todo era agradable. La música del hotel, el aroma a agua salada y el banquete visual lleno de decoraciones sencillas que eran realmente agradables ante todos. 

El y Jacob estaban sentados en el lugar de espera mientras los señores Barber preguntaban por su habitación. 

\- Es "Fiesta de verano" - Ambos miraron a una chica que había comenzado a hablar, cabello rubio y piel bronceada, era probablemente un año menor que ellos - La contraseña del Wifi, es "Fiesta de verano" - Sonrió con amabilidad. Decidiendo si estaba mas embobada en Jacob y en sus ojos azules, o en Ben con su complexión de deportista.

\- Gracias - Contesto Ben con amabilidad. 

\- Disculpa, ¿Eres Jacob Barber? - Barber miro a la chica con detenimiento. Rifkin quería decirle que no estaba obligado a contestar de ninguna manera.

\- Si - Esa chica hizo una sonrisa. La cual a Ben le recordó a la sonrisa de su amigo Noel.

Esos días en la playa eran agradables, aunque a Ben le sabia mal en algunos momentos. Hope era agradable y divertida, no lo podía negar, pero muchas veces no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para coquetear con Ben o Jacob. Y el primero solía ponerse celoso muchas veces de eso, aunque después se le pasaba, el problema de aquello es que cuando los celos no lo controlaban, controlaban a Jake. Por mucho que ambos supieran que el otro jamás podría engañarlo, las chicas como Hope eran impredecibles.

Ahora estaban en la cena, contándole a los adultos las cosas que habían hecho ese día. 

\- Hope nos dijo que habría una fiesta mañana, ¿Podemos ir? - Pregunto Jacob llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

\- Eso seria increíble - Aseguro Ben sonriendo. 

\- Bueno, no veo problema en que vayan - Dijo Laurie mirando a Andy - Pero Ben, cuida a Jacob - 

Jacob frunció el ceño confuso. 

\- ¿Por que Ben tiene que cuidarme? No soy un niño - Contesto. 

\- Lo eres para mi - Ben dio una palmada en su cabeza. 

\- Es solo porque eres mas alto - Aseguro Jacob mirando su plato de comida. Mientras que Ben se rio pensando en el comentario que podría hacer, pero que no hacia debido a que los padres de Jacob se encontraban cerca.

Sonriendo, Rifkin pensó que la altura no tenia nada que ver con el que "Dominaba" en la relacion. 

Después disipó los pensamientos inapropiados que se habían comenzado a formar en su cabeza.

Se cambiaron para ir a aquella fiesta, el camino con Hope era bastante tranquilo, la chica les hablaba a ambos con dulzura y de vez en cuando, se pegaba a Jacob o Ben tomándolos por el brazo con inocencia, pegando este a su pecho en forma provocativa. 

Algunos chicos caminaban hacia la fiesta también, quienes le sonreían a Ben con aires de incitación, a las cuales solo sonreía falsamente y rodaba los ojos. 

\- Ben - Le llamo Hope - ¿Por qué no te adelantes y nos buscas unos tragos a los tres? - 

\- Pero no tengo identificación - Aseguro nervioso. 

\- No te hará falta, es México después de todo - Sonrió con falsa inocencia. 

\- Bien - Respondió Rifkin - Pero no tarden - Miro a Jacob quien solo le dio una sonrisilla. 

Ben ya había conseguido los tragos, escuchaba la música. Era alcohol, droga, chicas con camisetas cortas y húmedas que lanzaban miradas lascivas a las que miraban a sus novios, los cuales se enfocaban en el escote o en los shorts tremendamente cortos de otras. 

Vio a Hope llegar a la fiesta, sin embargo, no estaba en compañía de Jacob, lo cual lo dejo realmente confundido en ese momento. La chica al ubicarlo en la fiesta, se acerco con un paso acelerado, tomo el trago de vodka que había en la mesa y se lo llevo a la boca con la mano apretada de furia. Luego de aquello soltó un suspiro y miro a Ben con una sonrisa grande y maliciosa.

\- ¿Dónde esta Jacob? - Dudo con serenidad mientras miraba alrededor, esperando que su chico cruzara la puerta en algún momento.

\- ¿Quien? - Pregunto prestando atención a la música - Ven, vamos a bailar - 

Sin aviso, tomo la mano del joven, llevándolo a la pista de baile sin esperar su respuesta. Ben bailo con ella, esperando que en algún momento su Jacob apareciera por la puerta y se uniera a ellos, pero aquello simplemente no pasaba. Intentaba preguntarle a Hope pero esta solo le decía "Ya vendrá" "No te preocupes por el" "Eres demasiado guapo para preocuparte, te saldrán arrugas" 

Le gustaba la música, el bailar en un lugar donde nadie le conocía con movimientos nuevos y acalorados, con el poco alcohol que había tomado recorriéndole la sangre como un veneno dulce. 

Luego sintió que no era correcto, no era correcto sonreír y asentir ante las miradas seductoras de las mujeres, ni aceptar con una caricia en los dedos los tragos que invitaba el barman del lugar, o seguir el coqueteo absurdo y provocador de Hope. Pensó en como se sentiría Jacob de descubrir aquello, quizás porque Ben a pesar de su apariencia tan despreocupada, realmente quería esa relacion con el chico de los Barber, no podía hacerle eso a Jacob, ni aunque fuera algo tan simple como dar una caricia a alguien que trataba de emborracharlo con tequila y cerveza. 

Cuando Hope trato de convencerlo de bailar por otra media hora, decidió ponerle un alto. 

\- Hope, creo que debería irme - Dijo revolviendo su propio cabello.

\- ¿Porque? Es por Jacob, mira, ¡Solo diviértete! No es como si fueras su niñera - Se río dando un trago a la cerveza de algún desconocido que estaba en la mesa a su izquierda. 

Benjamín no sabia como tomarse ese comentario en aquel momento, no era su niñera, si no su novio, aunque ambos tuvieran dieciséis la idea de estar con Jacob en un país desconocido con personas desconocidas, lo hacían tener la responsabilidad de cuidar de si mismo y de aquel chico. 

\- Debo irme, adiós Hope - Le afirmo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. 

La chica en un intento fugaz, le jalo del brazo y se lanzo contra el. Pego su cuerpo contra el del chico que se pasmo por un segundo. La chica lo estaba besando con sumo acaloramiento y había deslizado sus manos por la camisa de Ben hasta meterlas dentro, tocando su torso. Rifkin hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, despegándose de ella, tomo las manos de esta con fuerza alejándolas con la mandíbula tensa. 

La chica soltó una risa que continuo cuando el chico le dejo caer las manos con fuerza, le gustaba cuando los chicos se ponían furiosos. 

\- NO vuelvas a HACER ESO - Amenazo con lo que pareció un gruñido. 

\- ¿Porque? - Le pregunto ella con confusión - Creí que te gustaba - Dejo que sus ojos tristes hicieran un efecto nulo en Ben. 

\- Tengo pareja - Explico como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. 

\- Pero es México, deberías divertirte - Volvió a pegarse a el, intentando que Rifkin clavara los ojos en su escote - ¿Por que te importa? - Se puso de puntillas dando en su oreja - Ella no se enterara - 

Ben no lo soporto mas. 

\- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? - Pregunto con obviedad - Jacob ES mi NOVIO, y lamento decírtelo, pero no me interesan las chicas, así que desde luego, no me interesas TU - No dejaba de marcar sus palabras, como si buscara herirla para que jamás se le acercara de nuevo - Y si no lo tienes claro, estas ebria -

Ben saludo a los señores Barber desde lejos cuando regreso, no quería que percibieran el olor a alcohol que venia del chico. 

Subió las escaleras encontrándose en su habitación con un Jacob notablemente malhumorado en la cama, mirando la ventana. El otro se acerco y se sentó a un lado suyo mientras lo veía con esa mirada psicótica que a veces asustaba a Ben. 

\- ¿Te divertiste? - Le pregunto este con poca emoción. 

\- La verdad no lo hice - Le aseguro - Te extrañe - Jacob dirigió su mirada hacia el, especialmente en el aroma a alcohol que llevaba y el brillo labial en la comisura de sus labios. 

\- ¿Quién te beso? - Le pregunto con un tono serio. 

Ben suspiro, pero no iba a mentirle. 

\- Hope, pero le dije que no estaba interesado en ella, ni en nadie mas, solo en ti Jakey - Se limpio lo que quedaba de brillo labial de su boca - ¿Estas molesto? - Pregunto con suavidad sentándose en la cama. 

A Jacob le gustaba la tranquilidad y honestidad del chico con el que salía, eso no le permitía darse el lujo de molestarse.

\- Solo creo que quizás preferirías salir con alguien mas antes que conmigo - Murmuro. 

Eso dejo a Ben confundido, ¿No estaba rompiendo con el verdad? Decidió mantener la calma. 

\- Mírame - Le pidió y termino por sostenerle la mandíbula con suavidad para que lo observara - Jacob, eres todo lo que podría pedir, ¿Por qué preferiría estar con una chica sin ningún atractivo interior si puedo estar contigo? Te quiero a ti sobre todo lo que hay, te seguiré prefiriendo a ti. Haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo -

Se acerco dándole un beso en los labios. 

\- Bueno, me daré una ducha rápida, no quiero oler a alcohol - Dijo esbozando una sonrisa y estirándose. 

Se dio una ducha rápida, los señores Barber habían entrado a la habitación para desearles una feliz noche antes de irse a la cama. 

Ben salió unos minutos después de ducharse. Jacob no quiso apartar la mirada de el. Rifkin llevaba los shorts de la pijama justo a la cintura, dejando ver el elástico de su ropa interior, con la toalla se secaba el cabello húmedo de cuyas puntas goteaba agua, la cual resbalaba por sus hombros, los brazos, el torso desnudo, finalmente perdiéndose entre la poca ropa que llevaba en aquel momento.

Busco una playera en la maleta abierta que estaba sobre la silla. Aunque no encontraba ninguna adecuada. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada de Jacob sobre el y su buen físico. Aquello lo hizo mostrar una sonrisa burlona y juguetona.

\- ¿Qué miras pequeño Jacob? - Pregunto con esa misma sonrisa, caminando hacia la cama. El nombrado lo evadió levantándose y caminando en dirección al armario. 

\- Nada - Dijo con rapidez, pero evidentemente nervioso. Ben se burlo de eso y se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el, apoyando todo su peso sobre sus codos, las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba y observándole. 

\- ¿Estas seguro? - Esa posición hizo que los músculos de su torso se marcaran mucho más, estaba tentando a Jake de una manera tortuosa y sumamente tramposa. Y seguía con esa sonrisa que se seguía agrandando - Come with Daddy Jakey - Uso ese acento canadiense que a Jacob en muchas ocasiones la había resultado sexy, lo mismo que las chicas de la escuela pensaban.

El chico se subió a la cama y sin aviso se sentó a horcajadas sobre Rifkin, con las piernas desnudas de sus shorts a los costados de su cintura.

\- ¿Así? - Le sonrió con falsa inocencia. Ninguno se veía dispuesto a perder ese juego. 

\- Si - Con algo de nervios tomo a Jacob de la cintura. Aunque quisiera fingir que no pasaba nada, lo que menos quería era incomodar al chico - Jakey, ¿Jugarías conmigo? - Bajo lentamente una de sus manos al muslo de Jake y dio un pequeño apretón con ella haciendo que Jacob se estremeciera sobre el. Causando fricción entre su trasero y la entrepierna del chico debajo de el. 

Bajo la cabeza lentamente hasta dar con el oído de Ben. 

\- ¿Te gusta que me siente aquí? - Movió su cuerpo hacia enfrente para poder acercarse mas, lo cual llevo a crear un espasmo involuntario en el chico debajo de el - Eres un pervertido - Sonrió con malicia. 

\- Pero te pone que lo sea - Contesto con tranquilidad acercando aun mas a Jacob hacia el - No sabes las ganas que tengo de romperte en este momento - Dio otro apretón sobre las piernas de Jacob, quizás demasiado fuerte, pero a su novio no parecía importarle aquello. 

\- El alcohol te esta soltando la lengua Benjamín - Aseguro el chico de cabello oscuro - Y tienes una boca muy sucia, - 

Ben se humedeció los labios.

El ambiente se puso tenso. Ben atrajo a Jacob hacia el, dándole un beso largo y dulce, apretando sus muslos a sabiendas de que probablemente le dejaría moretones o marcas accidentales. Metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Jake sacándole un gemido de sorpresa. Difundiendo un ligero sabor a Vodka y pasta de dientes dentro de su boca. 

Las manos de Barber se deslizaban con lentitud sobra su cuerpo con caricias suaves, mientras que el que las recibía, susurraba insinuaciones pecaminosas en el oído de Jacob, con su aliento tan caliente como su cuerpo, acompañada de una voz igualada a una caricia suave y áspera contra la piel. Era seductor, juguetón y caliente. Despegando sus labios, juntándolos con brusquedad, repitiendo ese proceso por segundos. 

\- Ben - Jadeo Jacob en un acto involuntario al pronunciar su nombre, haciendo estremecer a Ben con algo tan simple. 

El bajo la mano con lentitud dentro los shorts del chico mas pequeño, tocándolo con suavidad, sin dejar de darle besos húmedos en el cuello. Jake se aferro a los hombros de Ben como si se fuera a caer y los araño con lentitud creando un gemido ronco y bajo de su parte.

\- Shhh shhh - Siseo Rifkin en su oído - No creo que quieras que tus padres escuchen - Susurro en su oído mientras movía su mano acariciando su miembro, escuchando a Jacob dando suspiros cortados, cargados de placer. Rifkin clavo sus manos para retenerlo sobre el con fuerza. 

Era una sensación única y tremendamente excitante, el peligro que corrían estando en la habitación al lado de sus padres, sin el pestillo en la puerta. Y les encantaba sentirse así, con las paredes delgadas y sus cuerpos agitados contra si. 

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Jacob no soporto mas el placer y se corrió en la mano de Ben, arqueando la espalda, encajándole las uñas en el brazo, todo eso mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar eufórico por la sensación. Aunque no hiciera calor, pudo sentir que estaba sudando. Se sintió avergonzado unos segundos después por saber lo que estaba haciendo con el otro chico.

\- Sabes tan bien - Susurro haciendo a Jake levantar la mirada. 

Ben acerco la mano con esperma a su boca, lamiéndola y causando que un rubor rojo se le subiera a Jacob a las mejillas. Contrario a lo que parecía, ver a su chico haciendo aquello de una manera tan sexy y tranquila lo había hecho recordar que ahora le tocaba a el ser quien diera placer.

Jacob con poca energía, sin embargo, aun inundado de la excitación, se bajo de la cama haciendo que Ben se girara, siguiendo todos sus movimientos. 

\- Siéntate - Le ordeno Jacob con un tono agitado y urgente a lo que Ben no se pudo negar de ninguna manera.

Jacob se arrodillo en el suelo y llevo las manos a los shorts de Ben, bajándolos poco a poco. 

\- Joder si - Jadeo mirando al chico haciendo todo ese procedimiento tan lento, como si quisiera torturarlo. 

Lo primero que Jacob pensó, fue que Ben tenía razón con las bromas de que no tenía nada pequeño en el. Después de mirar su miembro un segundo, comenzó a meterlo en su boca, dejando que la saliva tibia le tocara. Ben hecho la cabeza hacia atrás de golpe por la sensación y el hormigueo que le recorrió la espalda entera tras esa acción, no podía describir como se sentía aquello.

\- J..Jake...ah~ mierda - Gimió en voz baja. Jacob sabía lo que hacía, eso solo con leer algunas historias extrañas de internet.

Ben comenzó a gemir y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Jacob para ayudarlo a marcar su ritmo. Jacob soltaba gemidos ahogados mientras se dejaba guiar por el otro chico. Tenía cuidado con sus dientes para no causarle ningún daño. Le gustaban esas cosas, pero no sabía si Ben gustaba de lo mismo. 

Una sensación totalmente nuevo, con la cavidad húmeda alrededor de su polla, como si estuviera en el interior de una persona. 

Vio a Jacob sacar el miembro de su boca y mirarle con silencio. 

\- ¿Te gusta?~ - Recibió un jadeo de repuesta que fue un "uhm" volvió a su tarea, excitándose con los jadeos de Ben, sintió dolor en el agarre de su cabello, pero eso lo puso mas caliente, el ardor que le proporcionaba que su cabellera oscura fuera apretada era un detonante para si mismo. 

Finalmente, un cosquilleo recorrió los muslos de Ben, como un escalofrió misterioso que surgió desde su estomago, desplazándose por sus piernas y pies en un sin fin de emociones.

Cuando apretó el cabello de Barber todavía mas fuerte, el chico supo que había terminado. Se corrió en la boca de Jacob, quien dejo un pequeño espacio entre el miembro de Ben y su boca, no quería ahogarse la primera vez que hacia un oral. Aun así, el liquido caliente le golpeo en la cara y en la boca, un poco de este goteándole por la comisura de los labios. 

Rifkin se acerco a el, tomando su rostro con la respiración agitada y dando una suave caricia sobre sus labios irritados.

\- Tómalo por mi - Le susurro este con un tono casi posesivo que le hizo obedecer de inmediato.

El sabor era entre lo dulce y lo amargo, pegajoso, podría jurar que este casi se le pega en la garganta. Pensándolo bien, aquello no le importo mucho.

Podrían haber continuado con la acción y el hecho de que podría ser la primera vez de ambos. Pero no tenían energía, como si hubieran corrido una maratón, querían descansar y ser felices con el simple hecho de que habían avanzado en su relacion después de medio año de problemas. Tampoco eran unos sucios, limpiaron todo en cuanto recuperaron el aire y tomaron una ducha para limpiarse de manera correcta. Jacob se lavo la boca. 

En el momento que se acostaron en la cama, Ben estaba detrás de Jacob, con una mano en su abdomen bajo, dando pequeñas caricias, casi como arrullos.

\- Te amo Jacob Barber - Le susurro mientras cerraba los ojos. 

Al día siguiente, recibieron una noticia, Hope no había regresado al hotel esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este smut ligero. Y finalmente una noticia que nos entristece a todos, el final de esta historia se acerca. 
> 
> Si tienen preguntas y esas cosas, coméntenlas por favor.


	14. Jacob y Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su estancia en México se ve arruinada cuando los policías ponen en su mira a Jacob. Ben no quiere hacerlo, pero su mente comienza a dudar de la inocencia de su novio cuando esas pesadillas vuelven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo corto porque de verdad este es el episodio de la serie que menos me ha gustado.

\- ¿Y se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde? - Pregunto Laurie desayunando - Me levante y escuche la regadera de su cuarto - 

Ben dio una sonrisa discreta. 

\- Si, quise darme una ducha, no podía dormir - Contesto Jacob tratando de no reír al recordar la paja y el oral de la noche anterior.

\- Bueno, ¿Y cómo se la están pasando? - 

Antes de dar una respuesta, dos guardias se acercaron a ellos, hablando en un idioma totalmente distinto. Andy se acerco inmediatamente al ver a los policías ahí. 

\- Tenemos que pedirles que nos acompañen - La familia y Ben fueron llevados a una sala especial donde comenzaron a hablar con ellos. 

\- El día de ayer Hope no volvió al hotel, sus padres dijeron que las ultimas personas que estuvieron con ella, fueron sus dos hijos - Señalo el hombre que hacia de traductor. 

No era el momento para decir que Ben no era su hijo, así que solo siguieron escuchando. 

\- Necesitamos saber, ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que paso cuando la vieron? - Cuestiono el oficial. 

\- Bueno, yo me adelante a la fiesta porque Hope me pidió que fuera a buscar algo de beber - Aseguro Rifkin. 

\- ¿Eres Ben? - 

\- Si - 

\- Uno de los barman dijo que los vio besándose, tu la empujaste y te fuiste, luego te siguió - Ben frunció el seño como si eso no tuviera lógica - ¿Qué paso después? - 

\- Le dije que ella no me interesaba, volví aquí, pero ella se quedo en la fiesta hasta donde se - 

Andy estaba serio, no podía creer que sus vacaciones se vieran arruinadas de nuevo de esa manera tan horrible.

Se notaba que en esa habitación buscaban cualquier excusa para culpar a Ben o a Jacob por la desaparición de Hope. Lo malo fue cuando comenzó a creer que quizás realmente lo habían tenido que ver, cuando esa noche en medio de un colapso mental. 

Ben había salido al balcón porque había tenido esa pesadilla que tanto le atormentaba. 

Jacob de pie a un lado de Alex, con sus ojos vacíos y sin ningún rastro de luz, a Noel gritándole por lo que acababa de hacer. 

En esa ocasión fue totalmente distinto, se podía ver a el mismo en la escena y no lograba soportarlo, cada vez la pesadilla se volvía mas real, casi como si fuera un recuerdo vivido dentro de su cabeza, pero se mentalizo de que no era verdad, ni siquiera era un recuerdo real porque jamás había visto aquello. Esa pesadilla fue tan fuerte para el mismo que se levanto corriendo a vomitar en el baño. 

Cuando se miro al espejo tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos por la sensación de no haber podido respirar. Se cepillo los dientes mientras decía: 

\- Solo es un sueño...solo es un sueño...solo es un sueño - Se repitió con sus manos temblando sobre el lavadero - Nada es real -

Salió al balcón en busca de aire fresco y ahí los escucho.

-...Patz no se suicido - Lo escucho decir. 

Ben se agacho, pegando la pared. 

\- El hombre del estacionamiento de aquel día lo mato - Ben recordó a ese hombre, cuando el padre de Alex trato de atacar a Jacob - mi padre lo mando - 

Laurie y Ben estaban helados.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Le pregunto - ¿Entonces no es inocente realmente? - 

\- Yo no dije eso - 

Esa pesadilla se le fue a la cabeza, haciendo que se le revolviera el estomago al instante. 

\- Hope...¿Crees que Jacob le hizo daño? - No podía ser posible. 

Ben se metió gateando a la habitación, no iba a creer en eso. Eran demasiadas coincidencias y el se negaba a aceptar a que Jacob era el culpable, aun cuando todo estuviera en su contra. 

Se dio un regaderas de agua helada para poder espabilarse correctamente. Al acostarse junto a Jacob, no podía dormir por dos razones. La primera era que tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza y la segunda, sentía miedo, miedo de esa pesadilla que creyó, al inicio se esfumo y en esa noche había regresado a el, no estaba seguro de cuanto mas podría con aquello.

Sabia que Jacob no podía haberlo hecho, de ninguna manera. 

A los pocos días Hope apareció. Dijo que había estado en la fiesta y un chico le puso algo en la bebida, fue gracias a uno de las personas en la fiesta que lo reporto que pudieron encontrarla, no muy bien al parecer. La chica tenía moretones y golpes en la cara, sin mencionar una mano marcada en su cuello.

Aunque aun les quedaban días de hospedaje, la familia Barber decidió que era mejor regresar a su hogar en Newton. 

Mientras ordenaban sus cosas, Ben miro su celular al cual había llegado un mensaje.

Señora Anderson.  
\- Hola Ben, se que estas de vacaciones con los Barber, pero quería informarte que Noel ya despertó. Esperamos que vengas a visitarlo pronto -

Ben sonrío al leer aquello, pero tendría que tener una conversación con Noel sobre sus drogas. 

\- ¿Algo interesante? - Pregunto Jacob colgándose de sus hombros.

\- Noel ya despertó. Iré a verlo apenas regresemos - Guardo su celular - Luego tu y yo podemos pasar tiempo juntos - 

\- ¿A si? - 

\- Si, mucho tiempo juntos -Beso sus labios con cuidado - Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿O quieres que lo terminemos ahora?- Señalo la cama con su cabeza, acción que hizo sonrojar a Jacob - Pervertido - 

\- Claro que no - Jacob espero a que Ben se girara para acabar con su maleta y se acerco a su oído - Daddy - 

Rifkin se mordió el labio al escuchar eso. Definitivamente esos chicos amaban provocar siempre al otro y no darle nunca lo que buscaban.


	15. Derrumbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben visita a Noel en el hospital, nunca espero una respuesta tan cruda. Por otro lado, Jacob es interrogado por su madre camino a un corte de cabello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ya viste la serie sabes lo que significa "Corte de cabello" así que disfruta.

Ben se había quedado en la sala de espera con mala cara. Tuvo una "Discusión" (Quizás no una en si) con Jacob antes de ir.

Siempre tenían discusiones pequeñas, consideran que si no las tenían, eran una pareja bastante extraña, no son perfectos, aunque este pudo ser mas de lo que ambos hubieran querido.

...  
Los chicos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de los Barber, viendo la televisión, porque Andy no tardaría y les pidió que se quedaran en la sala. Si, un padre muy celoso y protector con su pequeño hijo, por mucho que Laurie le dijera que el era peor a su edad, Andy no dejo de negarse todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Iras a cortarte el cabello? - Pregunto Ben dando mimos a este - Me gusta como lo tienes ahora - 

\- Pues mamá esta convencida de que necesito un corte antes de ir...nos - Susurro lo ultimo dándose un golpe mental. 

Por extraño que fuera y tonto si Ben no se había dado cuenta, Jacob en ningún momento le había dicho algo sobre la mudanza, o que realmente el y sus padres planeaban mudarse en poco tiempo, quizás una o dos semanas. 

\- ¿Irse? - Pregunto Ben - No me dijiste nada - 

\- Si, lo hice, te dije "Ben mi familia y yo planeamos mudarnos cuando el juicio termine" hace unos meses - Contesto Jacob levantando la cabeza del regazo de Rifkin y sentándose en el sillón. 

\- En ningún momento dijiste que realmente se irían - Suspiro - ¿Cuándo? -

\- Quizás en una semana - El rostro de Ben se deformo en enojo. 

\- Lo entiendo, ¿Pero no pudiste decírmelo antes? - Gruño - Jacob no puedes olvidar decirme esas cosas - 

\- Tu obligación no es saber todo lo que mi familia y yo hacemos - Aseguro Jacob - No tienes que siempre cuidarme, además, sin mi aquí podrías considerar a cualquiera adecuado para ti - 

Jacob no planeo insinuar algo a Ben, pero eso fue lo que el otro sintió que estaba haciendo, insinuar que podía hacer cualquier cosa sin el a su lado.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. 

\- Ben no quise decir eso - Puso su mano en su hombro. 

\- Pero lo hiciste. Jacob si quisiera estar con alguien mas, podría hacerlo, ¿No prometí dejar de ser el Ben Rifkin que conociste en la secundaria? - Le cuestiono antes de pararse del sillón - Iré a visitar a Noel, te veo luego - 

Salió de la casa sin molestarse en besar a Jacob, abrazarlo o mirarlo, no se despidió de una manera adecuada en ese momento. Jacob no lo culpaba, después podrían arreglarse.

....

Ben tomo aire una ultima vez antes de levantarse de su silla y acercarse al pomo de la puerta del cuarto "118" abre lentamente. 

Noel recostado en la cama le mira con una pequeña y muy diminuta sonrisa. Tiene los ojos con grandes ojeras debajo de ellas, su cabello revuelto por la falta de productos para este. 

\- Hey - Lo llamo sentándose en el pequeño sillón a un lado de la cama - Eres el mas idiota, imbécil, hijo de perra que existe - 

Al decir eso cumplió su cometido, hacer reír a Noel. Aunque Ben no tardo en sentir sus ojos picar.

\- Lo siento, debí contestar tus llamadas - Tallo sus ojos. 

Noel sabia que su amigo jamás fue bueno para ser vulnerable frente a los demás. Ni siquiera la primera vez que su padre le grito o casi lo golpeo, y el chico lo busco para pasar la noche en su casa, aun en esa situación, no podía mostrar lo que sentía. Noel consideraba que era un mecanismo de defensa demasiado duro de romper, a veces engañoso con el mismo Ben. 

\- Me gustaría decir que no es tu culpa - Susurro - Ben, ya no puedo con esto - 

Se acerco con calma a Rifkin. 

\- Noel tienes que decirme que sucede, por favor - Le rogo mientras miraba con ojos suplicantes. 

Las manos y dientes de Noel temblaron por un rato, hasta que fue un suspiro tembloroso lo que lo saco de su trance. 

Se miraron unos segundos. Ben no presto atención a las llamadas entrantes de Jacob que estaba dejando pasar en ese momento, lo que fuera que Jacob quisiera lo solucionaría rápido. 

Noel lo miro de manera seria, sin sonrisas ocultas y pequeñas pizcas de miedo endulzándole los ojos verdes. Relamió sus labios cuando estos comenzaron a secarse. Finalmente con una mirada dura y tensa dijo:

\- Ben...tu mataste a Alex - Al nombrado le causaría risa, sin embargo había algo en esa mirada que le decía, no era ninguna broma.

Paso saliva con nervios. Fue como si su corazón se detuviera, ni siquiera el ruido de los autos y el monitor cardiaco de Noel le pasaban por los oídos en ese mismo momento. Su respiración fue tornándose pesada con cada bocanada que hacia esperando una segunda vuelta rápida.

Y todas esas pesadillas le llegaron a la mente de golpe. El parque, Noel, todos los detalles tan vividos y numerosos, con detalles distintos a lo que realmente debería de haber sucedido ese día. 

Las palabras no existían, el habla se fue.

Noel no se tomo las molestias de intentar decir lo contrario, a sus ojos, era como si Ben lo aceptara indirectamente en aquel momento, porque no trato de negarlo, ni con algo tan simple como un movimiento de cabeza. En cambio, se quedo frio, sin otra expresión que no fuera sorpresa dentro de sus ojos. 

\- ¿Por qué no recuerdo haberlo hecho? Si es cierto explícame porque no recuerdo nada de hacer una cosa así - Cuestiono. 

Quizás quería creer que Noel no decía eso en verdad. 

\- ¿Sabes que es la amnesia disociativa? - Rifkin le negó con la cabeza - Es algo que tu cerebro hace al estar bajo demasiado estrés, o cuando pasas por un evento realmente traumático. Hace como si nunca hubiera pasado eso, te provoca amnesia - Pauso - Pero yo lo recuerdo todo Ben, cada maldito segundo me atormenta desde ese día, no podía dormir ni vivir conmigo mismo, comencé a usar muchas mas drogas -

El pequeño dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando. Parecía como si sus recuerdos regresaran poco a poco. 

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste con la policía? - Pregunto con cierto miedo y nerviosismo. 

\- Tenía miedo - Le sostuvo la mirada - Tío, me amenazaste en ese momento, dijiste "Joder, le hablas a alguien de esto y tu la vas a cobrar también" me pusiste un puto cuchillo en la garganta y me hiciste jurar que no diría nada - Su voz se quebró.

¿Realmente hizo eso? 

\- Además, ¿Qué diferencia hay? Habría vivido con eso durante toda la vida de igual manera - Aseguro - Llego un punto donde no lo aguante mas. Fred no quería venderme y no podía dormir, creí que si intentaba suicidarme las cosas serian mas fáciles para mi -

Ben no sabia ahora quien era realmente, tenia dos ideas: Era un chico que cometió errores y no los recordaba, o era un niño roto que no recordaba nada. 

Sintió sus labios temblar. Se levanto de la silla de manera tan repentina que a Noel le saco un pequeño jadeo. Ben se arrodillo y apoyo la cabeza contra el colchón de la cama de hospital. Tomando entre sus manos la de su mejor amigo, apretándola con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarlo. 

Abrió la boca buscando que sus palabras no se ahogaran contra la manta, pero lo que se escucho fue un sollozo increíblemente aterrador y lastimoso. Noel sintió su estomago revolverse. 

\- No voy a pedirte disculpas...porque aunque lo hiciera no podría arreglar nada - Gimió - Aun sabiendo esto, lo siento, de verdad...lo siento Noel -

Noel tomo una decisión y devolvió el apretón a la mano de Rifkin. 

\- Da igual viejo, después de toda la mierda que paso quizás mas de uno habría hecho lo mismo, incluso yo - Dio una respiración profunda, antes de obligar a su amigo a levantar la mirada - Carajo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de fumarme un cigarro en este momento -

Ambos rieron con ese chiste y todo debería de estar bien, porque fue como si esa conversación jamás hubiera existido, aunque la mente de Rifkin seguía totalmente dentro del tema. No se sentía del todo culpable ni mal, porque no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, los sueños existían, pero no era el quien los protagonizaba, simplemente no tenia consciencia sobre lo que había sucedido, no significaba que no le importara o que la culpa le estuviera golpeando el pecho. 

Las cosas estaban bien, hasta que escucho los gritos en los pasillos cercanos, gritos de una voz que a Ben le parecía familiar. Cuando reviso el pasillo, vio a Andrew Barber, hablando con las enfermeras, o mas bien gritando, lo que lo hizo acercarse a ver que estaba sucediendo. 

\- Andy - Lo llamo - ¿Qué hace aquí? - 

Vio la mirada de Andy dirigiéndose a las camillas que estaban siendo dirigidas a los quirófanos. Una sensación indescriptible le inundo el cuerpo, sintió como si el corazón le golpeara las costillas, la garganta se le cerro y comenzó a picarle. Su Jacob estaba en una de las camillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por estar acompañadome en el transcurso de está historia. No me queda más que desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.


	16. El 11 de abril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día de la muerte de Alex, el día en que todo comenzó.

Esa mañana Ben se adelanto para conversar con Noel, se alejo en una velocidad sorprendente, sus largas piernas lo hicieron recorrer una gran distancia en tan poco tiempo.

Noel estaba sentado en el parque, cabeceando lentamente con el sonido de la música saliendo de sus audífonos. Estaba comiendo mentas y buscando sus gotas para los ojos, no quería llegar a la escuela con los ojos irritados después de fumar. 

Saco un pequeño paquete, Jacob le había dicho donde encontrar unos cuchillos que realmente le molaban y quería mostrarle a Ben el que había conseguido por la mitad de lo que prácticamente pagaba por su hierba generalmente. Aunque solo compraba un poco al mes. El siempre decía que esa cosa podría llegar a costarle un ojo de la cara. 

\- Hey - Se quito los audífonos. 

Ben caminaba hacia el lentamente, arrugando la nariz al estar lo suficientemente cerca. 

\- Joder, hueles a tabaco hombre - Abrió su mochila, extendiendo su colonia - Rápido, póntela antes de que me pegues la peste - 

Movió la mano sobre su nariz. 

\- Mira lo que compre - Extendió el paquete - El de la tienda dijo que esa cosa puede arrastrarte las entrañas, pero creo que solo trataba de venderlo a toda costa - Rio mientras se ponía la colonia encima - ¿Huelo mejor? - 

Ben se acerco a el. El olor natural de Noel era uno a la goma de mascar.

\- Como la mierda, pero mejor - Ambos soltaron una carcajada. 

\- Mierda - Dijo Noel - Detrás de ti - 

Se giro. Alex caminaba hacia ellos, llevaba su sonrisa burlona y un corte en la mejilla sorprendentemente grande. Parecía molesto, pues su sonrisa temblaba por momento, en los cuales movía sus dedos a través de la palma de su mano, o con sus uñas arañaba la misma. 

Noel espero que Alex simplemente pasara de largos de ellos y caminara hacia la escuela. Pero no fue así. 

\- ¿Dónde dejaste al otro marica Ben? ¿Ya te cansaste de el? - Pregunto mientras miraba al chico. 

\- Joder, aquí vamos - Susurro Noel harto de las peleas de ese par.

\- Vete al carajo Alex - Contesto Ben - Si no quieres que te den otra golpiza al menos - 

\- Vuelve a mandar a tus amigos - Pidió - Hazlo y te juro que quien lo paga va a ser el chupa pollas de Barber - 

Noel dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca por el cinismo de Alex. 

\- ¿Por qué te metes con el? Dios mío Alex, eres realmente un sociópata - Ben rodo los ojos - Mantente lejos de el y yo mantengo a mis chicos lejos de ti - 

No importo que eso sonara como un buen trato. 

\- ¿Ahora eres político? Barber no puede defenderse solo, eres su puta niñera - Se burlo - Y a parte de eso, un marica que se deja manipular por el primer cretino que se ofrece a chupártela - 

Rifkin apretó los dientes, porque le daba una terrible rabia cada que insultaban a Jacob.

\- Muérete Alex - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta. Sin embargo, Alex lo sujeto del brazo - Suéltame - 

Su voz salió como un murmullo siniestro. 

\- ¿O si no que? - Noel se comenzó a acercar lentamente. 

\- Dije que si me tocabas de nuevo, iba a romperte las manos, me conformare con tu brazo si no me sueltas - Pero Alex solo torció su brazo, apretando la magulladura que le había hecho los días anteriores en el campo de lacrosse. Sintiéndose satisfecho con la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Ben, mientras que Noel estaba caminando hacia el.

En el ultimo momento, Ben le pego un empujón a Alex, que los hizo rodar a ambos por la pendiente, haciendo que las hojas de otoño que quedaban se rompieran ante el peso de ambos sobre ellas. Alex giro y le devolvió el golpe, mientras que el tercer chico se deslizo por la pendiente también, intentando separarlos. 

Willow coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ben en el ultimo forcejeo, apretando este, mientras que el chico intentaba apartarlo, lastimosamente, Alex siempre fue mas fuerte que el aunque no lo pareciera. Lo estaba asfixiando, y tenia esa mirada que le hacia parecer que no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Sentía peligro, le costaba respirar y se hacia doloroso intentar tomar aire. Y Noel no tenia éxito en su intento de alejar a Alex, el que en respuesta a su intento absurdo le dio un codazo en la nariz.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ben metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra, apretó el mango del cuchillo con fuerza, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle cada parte del cuerpo. 

Su consciencia le dijo que no lo hiciera, que estaría bien quedarse quieto, Alex realmente no lo estrangularía hasta la muerte. Pero otra voz le dentro suyo le recordaba todas las cosas malas que podía hacer Alex.

Apretó con tanta fuerza que fue como si las salientes del mango le perforaran la carne de las manos. Lo saco de su bolsillo y sintió la piel de sus brazos erizarse. 

Alex apenas vio el cuchillo, un segundo basto. El filo le perforo el pecho con gran facilidad, como si atravesara aire. Repitió el movimiento tres veces mas de una manera inconsciente. Noel le grito algo, pero Ben ni siquiera lo escucho.

Ben aparto el cuerpo de Alex cuando sintió que la sangre le estaba manchando la mano en una resbaladiza gota. Alex cayó boca arriba, mirándolo con una mirada triste, balbuceando unas palabras. Se dio la vuelta como si intentara escapar, hasta que no se movió mas, la sangre le golpeo el cuello, sus ojos perdieron toda pizca de luz y brillo, fue como si de un momento para otro, su piel se volviera blanca. 

Ben había matado a Alex Willow. 

Su cerebro ni siquiera lo había terminado de procesar, solo le dijo que tenia que deshacerse de ese cuchillo de inmediato.

\- Acomoda las hojas - Le ordeno con rapidez a Noel. 

El muchacho estaba a rastras en el suelo. 

\- ¿Q..¿Qué? - Le pregunto. 

\- Hazlo, o nos encontraran - Sus manos le temblaban. 

\- Ben, mataste a Alex - Su voz se rompió.

Rifkin levanto la cabeza. Caminando hacia Noel y poniendo el filo en su garganta. 

\- Joder, le dices a alguien de esto y tu la vas a cobrar también - Noel quería gritar por ayuda - Ahora ayúdame - 

Limpiaron el cuchillo en el riachuelo de agua y caminaron lentamente hasta la escuela. Noel tratando de recordar como respirar. 

\- Solo tienes que decir "Ben y yo caminamos a la escuela en la mañana" si te pregun...tan - Se quedo parado de golpe, con una mirada de duda - Noel, ¿Cuándo llegamos tan rápido a la parada? - 

El chico lo miro con horror, ¿Estaba fingiendo? 

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - Se acerco y Noel negó con la cabeza - Hombre, ¿Qué te pasa? Hace un rato no estabas así, ¿Es algo de tu madre? ¿Tu hermano volvió a golpearte? - 

Su tono era preocupado, con confusión, no entendía que sucedía. Ben acababa de asesinar a alguien y ahora era como si simplemente lo hubiera olvidado, como si no recordara que paso en el transcurso del camino. 

Llegar al parque.  
Pelea con Alex.  
Matar al chico.  
Amenazarlo.   
Estar en la parada de la escuela.

\- Es...Es mi hermano, y..ya sabes, siempre tengo problemas con el - Mintió. 

\- Sabes que si pasa algo puedes dormir en mi casa, ¿Verdad? - El chico asintió con la cabeza - Bueno, sécate las lagrimas. Que si Alex te ve así comenzara a molestarnos - 

Noel hizo caso, estaba aterrado, de ser testigo, de ver esa escena, de su propio mejor amigo. Pero no iba a hacer nada. De igual manera, seguiría recordando eso, seguiría recordando las tres apuñaladas al pecho de Alex.


	17. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado dos meses, Ben no sabe que es lo que debe hacer, si ir con la policía o vivir con eso. Las palabras de alguien tienen el peso final en ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, el final casi llega. 
> 
> Nota: La frase "Su Jacob" no esta puesta para referirse a Jacob como un objeto ni nada parecida, es simplemente una expresión (Que luego me cancelan)

\- Ben, ¿Estas ahí? - Su madre abrió la puerta. 

Su hijo estaba sentado en la cama, con ojeras en la cara y los labios abiertos, parecía demacrado. 

\- Si mamá, ¿Necesitas algo? - Le pregunto con sinceridad. 

\- Solo saber si vas a bajar a comer. Se que lo que esta pasando con Jacob es difícil para ti, pero necesitas comer un poco - 

Pensó en como le gustaría decirle a su madre que no es solo Jacob, es que se siente mal. ¿Por matar a Alex? Eso no lo hace sentir mal, es el hecho de que no se siente triste o realmente arrepentido por haberlo hecho. Eso es lo que lo hace sentir mal.

\- Tienes razón, bajare a comer algo - Se puso los zapatos perezosamente mientras su madre sonreía y salía de la habitación. 

Rifkin suspiro notablemente cansado por aquello. No podía tratar mal a su madre, debería de agradecer su esfuerzo de no gritarle como lo hacia su padre en esos últimos días en los que no había probado ningún bocado. Y ni siquiera en ese estado las palabras crudas de su padre le causaban algún estado o sentimiento. Solo quería estar con Jacob.

\- ¿Iras a la practica de lacrosse hoy? - Pregunto su padre - Necesitas volver pronto, ¿No querías ser jugador profesional? - 

Rifkin sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su deporte favorito y solo pensó en que realmente debería volver, los ejercicios en casa no eran lo suficientemente buenos y sus abdominales no iban a mantenerse otros dos meses de esa forma. Con lo mucho que a Jacob le gustaban, quizás debería de seguir con ellas hasta que este saliera de su coma.

Ben sabia que no toda su vida se trataba de Jacob, pero por dios (Aunque no creyera en uno) estar en ese estado cuando su novio estaba en coma debería de ser algo sumamente normal. 

A sus padres les resulto bastante agradable que Ben estuviera de nuevo en el mismo mundo que ellos. Eran como una familia sumamente feliz, una familia normal.

Fue el mejor día de su vida cuando esa tarde recibió la llamada de Andy, donde solo con mencionar Jacob lo hizo caerse de la cama en la que se había acostado. Fue una llamada corta, pero en la cual Andy le decía la noticia que había estado esperando por dos meses completos. Su Jacob había despertado.

Salió lo mas rápido que pudo ese día de su casa. Siendo llevado por su madre al hospital.

Paso por la que era la habitación de Noel antes. El chico había sido mandado a un campamento especial de rehabilitación en el cual planeaban que dejara de utilizar las drogas. Como es de esperar, en esos lugares estaban prohibidos los aparatos tecnológicos, hablaban, pero solo un poco, no era como si pudieran superar lo que sucedió.

Andy lo dirigió a donde Jacob se encontraba, que al verlo simplemente quería abalanzarse sobre el, pero se contuvo porque podría hacerle daño. En lugar de eso hizo un gesto que hizo sonreír a Andy. Se acerco y dio un beso en su frente, sentándose y tomando su mano. 

\- Dios, me tenias asustado - Para que Ben dijera aquello era como un evento que casi nunca sucedía. 

\- Yo te extrañaba mucho - Murmuro y miro a su padre - Papá, ¿Puedo hablar con Ben a solas? - 

\- Claro, iré a avisarle a tu madre también, no contesta las llamadas - Rifkin se sintió extrañado una vez que vio la postura de su novio cambiar discretamente. Le recordó a esas veces donde Alex se le acercaba demasiado. Aunque espero a que el hombre saliera de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Jacob? - El chico lo miro - Oye, tengo que decirte algo - 

\- ¿No quieres que rompamos verdad? - Ben cambio la cara rápidamente. 

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca - Exclamo - No es eso Jakey, solo, dime que sucede, no pareces estar bien - 

Jacob tomo aire y miro de nuevo a la puerta, como si creyera que en algún momento alguien saldría esperando a que Jacob hablara.

\- Ben, mi madre trato de matarme ese día. Me pregunto si yo había matado a Alex y comenzó a acelerar, le dije que lo había hecho solo porque quería que parara, pero no lo hizo, ella quería matarme - Su voz se rompió - No sabes el miedo que tuve, de no ver a papá nunca mas, de no decirte que te quería, de que nunca lo hicimos - 

Eso ultimo causo la risa de Ben. Solo un momento.

\- ¿Tu padre lo sabe? - Pregunto Ben. 

\- No, mi madre no recuerda nada de lo que paso, nada de la casa hasta el accidente, quizás se golpeo la cabeza - O quizás era la misma amnesia que golpeaba a Ben - La idea de estar en el mismo techo, me aterra - 

\- Siempre puedo quedarme contigo - Apretó su mano - Jacob yo también tengo que decirte algo - 

El escuchar que Laurie casi mataba a su hijo por algo que había sido realmente culpa de Ben, le puso los nervios a flor de piel. 

\- Puedes decírmelo Ben - Aseguro Jacob. 

\- Yo mate a Alex - Dijo en un susurro bajo, aunque aun así Jacob lo pudo escuchar.

Y ese silencio le hacia querer desaparecer. 

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Interrogo Jake, incorporándose en la camilla. 

\- Trataba de asfixiarme, no podía respirar y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a soltarme - Llevo las manos a su garganta, rozando esta con sus dedos. 

\- Eso quiere decir que te defendiste, conociendo a Alex, podría haberte matado de querer hacerlo - Jacob acaricio su mejilla - ¿Vas a ir con la policía? - Pregunto. 

\- No se, si hubiera ido antes podría haberme librado, pero ya paso un año Jacob, la investigación se cerro, podría ir a cadena perpetua - Paso saliva preocupado mientras contaba el resto de la historia. 

Jacob le levanto el rostro con la mano. 

\- Entonces jamás paso nada. Llegaste al parque con Noel, Alex los molesto, fueron a la escuela y nada paso. Supiste que Alex murió cuando lo anunciaron. Eres inocente, nadie esta involucrado - Le dijo con tranquilidad, como si no fuera la gran cosa. 

Jacob lo tenia claro, no dejaría que Ben fuera a la cárcel.

\- Recuerda. Llegaste al parque con Noel, Alex los molesto, fueron a la escuela y nada paso. Supiste que Alex murió cuando lo anunciaron. Eres inocente - Repitió de nuevo. 

\- Llegue al parque con Noel, Alex nos molesto pero no le dimos importancia, fuimos a la escuela después, luego nos dijeron que Alex murió - Repitió con normalidad - ¿Esto esta bien? - Le pregunto.

\- Ben, una pandilla te podría golpear y intentar matar, pero si matas a uno defendiéndote el malo vas a ser tu. Ninguno de los dos quiere que vayas a la cárcel - Dijo con una voz dulce. 

\- Entonces nunca paso nada -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, quiero aclarar otra cosa, ¿Soy la única persona a la cual le molesta que siempre quieran explicar todo minuciosamente? Supongo que no. La razón por la cual a veces explico las cosas de una manera tan sencilla o simple, es porque no todo se resume en gran escritura, además, me agobia hacerlo, porque siento que solo se quieren alargar las cosas o rellenarlas. 
> 
> Espero que les gustara la historia.


	18. Yace en un lago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo realmente corto

Ben suspiro mientras Jacob dormía en su pecho desnudo, con tranquilidad y los ojos cerrarse, era un rostro angelical, tanto que lo hacia dudar de merecerlo.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto verme dormir? - Pregunto Jacob con los ojos perezosos. 

\- Eres lindo cuando duermes - Contesto revolviendo su cabeza - Demasiado para tu propio bien quizás -

Beso su frente y después suspiro. 

\- Mejor vístete o mi padre se volverá loco - Ordeno Jacob riendo, si, lo hicieron esa noche. Fue extraño, pero sorprendentemente lleno de placer, disfrutaban de todo lo que tenia el otro, casa parte de su cuerpo y boca. 

¿Estaban enamorados? Era decir poco. 

Haciéndole caso a su Jacob, se puso la ropa y los pantaloncillos cortos solo para estirarse de paso. Aunque sintió que no le dolían los músculos tanto como probablemente le dolerían a Jacob en un rato. 

\- ¿Crees que algún día lo olvidaremos? - Pregunto Jake con una mirada dulce - Todo esto - 

No solo se refería a lo mucho que se amaban, si no a la verdad en todo el asunto del juicio, el asesinato y la madre de Jacob. No podrían olvidarse, jamás lo harían, tal vez por momentos, pero lo recordarían pasando los segundos, minutos, horas o quizás días. Eso permanecería en su cabeza hasta la muerte. 

\- No, pero es mejor no pensar en eso y disfrutar del presente Jake. Después de todo, aun somos jóvenes - 

\- ¿Crees que podamos hacer eso hoy? - Pregunto Ben mientras miraba su mochila. Dentro de ella había una caja especial, una caja pequeña, enredada con una cadena alrededor, era lo único que llevaba ahí - Casi es navidad, prefiero acabar con esto - Jacob sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Fueron a un lugar alejado, a un puente especial cerca de los limites de Newton, alto, con un gran lago debajo que se llevaba todo lo que caía en el. Estaba oscureciendo, las personas comenzaban a alejarse, era 23 de diciembre, las personas estaban ocupadas ese día, planeando la cena de navidad. Los chicos se deslizaron por la bajada helada del puente, dando con el hielo, no se apoyaron en el. 

Ben abrió su mochila, sacando el martillo que llevaba y comenzó a golpearlo contra el hielo con fuerza, hasta crear un pequeño agujero, por donde se veía como el agua corría todavía. Sacaron la caja y la tiraron después, viendo como se hundía lentamente en el agua y se perdía de su vista. 

\- Esta hecho - Hablo Ben mirando a su Jacob - Vamos a casa, se preocuparan si no regresamos - 

Se tomaron de las manos caminando de regreso. 

Mientras que en el fondo de ese lago, donde jamás se encontraba nada, la pequeña caja envuelta en una cadena, yacía en ese lugar. Y dentro de ella, ese cuchillo del 11 de abril. Ese era su secreto y se quedaría ahí por un largo tiempo, ahí es donde terminaba su secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el final de esta historia, les agradezco por leerla y esperar hasta el final. No será la ultima historia de Ben y Jacob que escribiré, así que por favor, manténgase atentos.
> 
> Y gracias por leer esta historia, graciasssss


End file.
